Beauty and the Beast
by Mjade-1
Summary: COMPLETED 12-21-02! 1st DracoMione fic, not the ordinary. A story showing that true beauty comes from within. Read and Review!
1. Hermione

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: It's my first Harry Potter fic, and I'm really, really, sorry that it had to be corny. I'm not sure if you like it, but I didn't exactly expect you would. There I said it!  
  
P.S. If you like Star Wars and Obi/Ami, read my two other stories. R/R!  
  
It was one year after graduation when Hermione Granger met up with her two best friends again. After all, Harry Potter and Hermione became aurors, but Ron Weasley was still unsure of what to do. They had asked Hermione to come with them to a trip in Paris, well more like a 'business trip' as Harry had said. It wasn't totally a lie, indeed they did come for fun but Harry was given an assignment to investigate an old mansion. Some mention of death eaters lurking there. Anyway, here comes the story.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Ron, you coming?" Harry called.  
  
"Hold on a second! I'm coming!" Ron shouted back from inside the bathroom of the flat they checked in at the inn, in Paris. With that, Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come, Hermione?" Harry asked, wishing she wanted to go. "Heard you did a great job in your latest assignment as an auror."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. "I wish I could go but I wanted my days in Paris to be a vacation. Don't worry, I want to explore the town a little bit."  
  
Ron finally came out of the bathroom. "Mione, I wish you would come," he said, uncertain if he wanted her to be left alone. On their first day in Paris, Hermione had run into a guy named Gaston (a/n: sorry, I couldn't think of another name) and he fancied her, while Hermione absolutely loathed him. He had been very irritating in the past few days. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron, as they both gave her a kiss on her cheek. And they left. Hermione stood up on her toes and waved good-bye until Harry and Ron and their horses had disappeared into the vanishing point.  
  
She sighed and went out into the village, determined to return the book she borrowed. They had no public libraries but they had a bookshop full of stories, and that was enough. The small village in Paris was practically all Muggle, so she hoped she could find a wizard or witch who would believe her. Hermione began to sing, "Little town, it's a quiet village" she looked around and walked "everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say."  
  
"Bonjour!" said one man as he passed by.  
  
"Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" Said another man and his wife.  
  
"Bonjour!" Said a townsman.  
  
"Bonjour!" Said the baker. Hermione smiled, it was also a friendly village. "There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this provincial town-"  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger! Where are you off to?"  
  
"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -"  
  
"That's nice. Marie, the baguettes, hurry up!" The baker said, uninterested in what she had to say. Hermione sighed and walked over, ignored the people who always whispered about her.  
  
"Now, there's no wonder that she is a beauty, her looks have got no parallel!" A woman said.  
  
"But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of us is Miss Granger!" Said the barber and the woman nodded with him.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger!" Said the bookkeeper.  
  
"Good Morning. Please call me Hermione," Hermione said, "I've come to return the book I borrowed."  
  
"Finished already?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Hermione said, as she looked at the shelves full of books.  
  
"Ha, ha! Not since yesterday!"  
  
"That's okay. I'll borrow this one!"  
  
"That one?" The bookkeeper looked at her "But you've read it twice!"  
  
"Well, it's my favorite!" Hermione said gazing above. "Far off places, good wizard vs. the evil wizard, magic spells, and a wizard in disguise!"  
  
"Well, if you like it all that, it's yours!" The bookkeeper laughed.  
  
"But sir?"  
  
"I insist!"  
  
"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Hermione smiled gratefully, and she left the shop and opened the book. More peoples eyes turned toward her and they sang, "Look there, she goes! That girl who's strange, but special! A most peculiar mademoiselle!" Hermione stopped as she sat on the fountain and began to sing " Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see.here's where she meets a charming wizard. But she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three." Hermione walked farther until she bumped into someone who *unpleasantly* blocked her way.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Gaston said, as he grinned his shiny white teeth smile. Ron's teeth were a little bit more yellowish, but it was a definitely more pleasant sight to see. Oh no, Hermione thought.  
  
"That's Miss Granger," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Why that, when we know each other so well? 6 days has past so quickly!" Gaston said as he grabbed the book. "How can you read this? There are no pictures."  
  
"Whatever. Well some people can read with using their head as a tool for imagination, you know?" Hermione said. Trying to get her book back. "Can I have my book back? PLEASE!" Gaston handed the book back to her.  
  
"You know, Hermione. Maybe you and I can go out sometime. Hang around at the bar?" Gaston said, starting to brag. "There I can show you all the animals I shot and all the medals I won for 'Best Hunter of the Year Award'!"  
  
"Maybe some other time!" Hermione said hastily. "I'm a little occupied at the moment. Au revoir!" She said as she went back into the inn and grinned at Gaston's frown.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter one. Please read and review. Thanks so much! 


	2. In the Darkness, Through the Mist

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: This is Chapter 2 and it's basically about Ron and Harry. I know your wondering when Draco Malfoy comes out. Don't worry it will come, well, later.  
  
Dedications: Thanks to Xaviera Xylira and Draco's girl for reviewing chapter one.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley travel to the woods that were darker than the forbidden forest. They would have reached the mansion before sundown but taking a careless turn, well that very much prolonged the journey. A death eater lurks there; at least that's what the rumor said. After all where there's smoke, there's fire.  
  
  
  
"Ron, I don't think your map reading is doing us any good," Harry said irritably. Ron looked at the map closely then said angrily, "That's because this damn thing is a map of China!"  
  
"This is definitely the wrong way. We would have reached the mansion by now," Harry said.  
  
"Hey! Look over there!" Ron said "Signs. It could probably help us!" Harry and Ron led their horses to the post but the signs were barely readable.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"This way," Ron concluded. Harry looked to where Ron was pointing. Trees were bare and the path was rough, but what Harry disliked the most was the empty black darkness and the indigo mist swirling around in it. It reminded him somehow of Snape's potions, but instead he was going to be in it. "Are you sure, Ron? Maybe this way is better," said Harry leading his horse towards the opposite side. Ron got a hold of Harry's sleeve.  
  
"Come on Harry, this is a short cut," Ron said moving his horse and then disappeared into the indigo mist.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said frightened at his sudden disappearance. He followed and all he could see were the outlines of the trees. "Ron!" He called again.  
  
"Over here!" He heard a voice say. Harry finally found himself beside Ron.  
  
"Harry, you got our wands?"  
  
"Yeah, there in the pouch attached to Philip (a/n: the horse, but you should know that)," Harry said, "but don't try saying lumos. We don't want to attract any attention, especially if there are wolves." Right at that moment yellow eyes appeared from behind the trees. But of course, Harry and Ron didn't notice.  
  
"Wolves? But-" Ron started, but then his horse lifted his forelegs at the sight of the yellow eyes and Ron fell off the horse. The horse galloped away as Ron started shouting after it. "Come back! Come back! We need the food pouch! Damn!"  
  
"Are you okay, Ron? Climb on, I'm sure Philip can carry both of us," Harry suggested. Ron stood up and dusted his pants. A flash of yellow. Ron thought he was seeing things. Thunder was heard above, it was going to rain soon. Another flash of yellow, then another, then another.  
  
"Haaaary! Wolves!" Ron warned as he saw those eyes glaring at him in hunger. Harry saw this too and called to Ron. "What are you waiting for, Ron? GET ON THE HORSE!"  
  
Ron jumped on to Philip, nearly falling since Philip started galloping, as the wolves ran towards him.  
  
"Up there!" Ron pointed. Harry tried to lead Philip, but when he saw a pair of yellow eyes that path was blocked. Philip stepped back then Harry stirred him into a different direction. The wolves were gaining on them and Harry made Philip gallop faster and-they stood at the edge of the cliff. The rocks fell to a bottomless pit. Philip nayed and brought his hooves up and the lantern shattered to the ground. Harry hanged on Philip's neck and Ron had his arms around Harry's ribcage.  
  
"Whoa, boy! Easy now, Philip!" Harry said. They were able to get Philip's four hooves back on steady ground, but they were surrounded. Those endless glaring yellow eyes and the darkness that swirled around them made Harry feel defenseless. Harry reached for the pouch where his and Ron's wand was, but a daring wolf bit at Philip's leg. Philip threw his legs up and Harry and Ron both fell off. They toppled over each other, and heard Philip gallop away.  
  
"Philip?" Ron whispered, though he was already gone and, very unfortunately, with the wands. One wolf, that was bigger than the average wolves Ron had seen, stared at them ready to pounce.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
They both looked at each other then said "RUN FOR IT!!!" They ran as fast as their legs could take them.  
  
"Ron, hurry up!" Harry shouted. They found themselves staring at a high and well-structured gate but they couldn't think about anything anymore. They forced open the gate and ran in.  
  
"Harry! HELP!" Ron shouted, as his foot was caught between one of the wolves mouth, while the others tried snapping their mouths through the gate. Harry got on the floor and pulled Ron free.  
  
They were panting heavily, and the rain began to pour.  
  
"Well, (huff) what, phew! What now?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"(Huff) I suppose the most logical thing is to (huff) knock?" Harry suggested as he pointed to the mansion. It was huge and medieval looking. Gargoyles were positioned at all corners on the roof. The door towered over them and the house looked as if it had been here a long time. As a matter of fact, it had.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. A little rush of adrenaline, huh? Chapter 3 coming soon, read and review. 


	3. The Mansion

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Authors Note: Harry and Ron again, but don't worry were getting every bit closer to the leading man.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are safe-for now, that is. Harry realizes that maybe Ron's map reading wasn't such a loss after all. They did get away in one piece and they found the mansion, the one Harry was assigned to find. Maybe it was just a rumor but the eerie feeling surrounding them and the pouring rain wouldn't let anyone jump into conclusions.  
  
  
  
"Forget the knocking, H-Harry!" Ron said, shivering from the rain. "Just open the door. W-We're out here shivering and hungry, well at least I-I am, and you're still worried about the resident of this m-mansion. It's bloody empty for crying out loud!"  
  
"How would you know?" Harry muttered under his breath while he pulled at the handle of the massive door, and after asking Ron's help, they both pulled it open. Harry inhaled deeply and stepped in with Ron right behind him. The door behind them shut swiftly and Ron jumped. It was empty, as Ron had said, with little furniture and dusty tapestries on the walls. Two staircases led to the second level and with this much space the mansion was indeed enormous. Harry took of his wet coat and wrapped it around his arm.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Harry said, and thought he heard someone or something whispering. Harry decided to continue. "We lost our horses and me and my friend needed to find shelter from the storm?" He was sure that there was someone whispering now because the next moment he heard a voice say: "Of course! You are welcome to stay here!"  
  
Harry and Ron both jumped when they saw a creature who looked slightly like Dobby but considerably taller. "W-who are you?" Ron asked, still a bit startled.  
  
The creature smiled and said "I am called-"  
  
"Lumiere!" Said another voice. He looked different since he was plump, frowned, and was shorter than Lumiere (but still taller than Dobby). "What have I told you about-" started the plump creature started.  
  
"Ah! This is my friend Cogsworth, his specialty is telling the time," Lumiere said.  
  
"And Lumiere's specialty is candle sticks!" He said angrily. "But what I'm trying to say-"  
  
He was cut off by Ron's sneeze.  
  
"Oh, monsieur! You must be getting a cold. Come warm yourself by the fireplace!" Lumiere offered. Ron and Harry followed Lumiere while Cogsworth was scolding, "No! No! The master will be terribly angry-no, not the master's chair!" He groaned.  
  
Harry and Ron soon found other creatures appearing, one putting a cloak around them and a female creature serving them tea. Ron sipped his tea and the female creature asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, thank you, I think I'll have some tea. Misses-"  
  
"Pots," said Mrs. Pots smiling. "One or two lumps of sugar, dear?"  
  
"One please," Harry answered.  
  
"Monsieur," Lumiere said, "May I ask your names?"  
  
"Of course," Harry smiled, "I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasley." Lumiere had an awkward expression on his face, as if he was staring off to the distance. "Harry Potter.Harry Potter. Now where have I heard that name before? Oh, of course! You-"  
  
At that moment, a loud sound was heard which Harry and Ron couldn't identify. The creatures scattered and hid. Before Harry and Ron could turn around two large people in dark uniforms carried Harry and Ron up the stairs and into a dark room. There was someone sitting on a chair and said, "Yes?" It was an extremely cold voice.  
  
"Two intruders, sir," said the guard holding Harry.  
  
The man turned around and upon seeing Harry and Ron he said, "Well, well. Look who we have here." The man smiled evilly. Ron and Harry gasped.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm sorry it had to be so short but I hope it was interesting for you readers. I don't usually ask for this but I need encouragement on writing the next chapter. So maybe, 3 reviews? Until next time! 


	4. Hermione Reprise

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to stir back to Hermione, now, since all of you know Ron and Harry are captured. Damn! ~Draco's Girl and Xaviera Xylira - More is coming but I'm going to be busy during weekdays. ~heartbrokenstraw- You'll find out who it is, but isn't it obvious? ~ Epequa- Thanks. I know it gets difficult but I like challenges. ~Darkangel009988- I know they're short but I can't add too much detail because I don't have much time especially when my HS exams are tomorrow and the day after. Thanks for your review.  
  
Dedications: To all those who reviewed Chapter 2 and 3.  
  
Next day at noon, Hermione stood beside the innkeeper's desk. She offered to watch the inn for a while for the innkeeper went to the baker's shop. Outside the inn, a plan was developing. Gaston and Le Fou waited until the innkeeper set off and then readied their plan for action.  
  
  
  
"Today will be the day I ask Hermione to the big annual dance tonight! She just has to say yes!" Gaston said in his usual smug voice.  
  
"Yeah, she better, since she blew you off three times already-" Le Fou laughed then stop abruptly when he met Gaston's angry glare.  
  
"She said no, because she was merely busy with 'Four Eyes' and 'Carrot Top'," Gaston said.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, sir," Le Fou mumbled.  
  
"Now, how to bring up the question?" Gaston asked himself, ignoring Le Fou. He walked to the entrance of the inn, smiled and rang the doorbell.  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly when she found Gaston with his annoying smirk, something like Malfoy's-wait why was she thinking about Draco Malfoy? She hadn't seen him for three years. Ugh! She still hated him but Gaston was worse. Usually, the people she loathed were actually better if they disliked her back. But what made her think of Malfoy? Why him of all people? Hermione hadn't realized that Gaston let himself in, but the sound of the door chime snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, hi monsieur Gaston," she managed to say, taking a step back as Gaston drew nearer. "What brings you here?"  
  
"To see a lovely mademoiselle and to discuss our future," Gaston smiled at her.  
  
"Ours? You mean yours," Hermione said, dreading his answer.  
  
"No, ours. I was thinking about dancing gowns and tuxedos. Taking a few drinks, if you don't drink there's always Sherry Temple. We could go to those parties," Gaston said. Hermione stepped back some more. She wanted to busy herself with something, so she grabbed a rag on a nearby chair and started polishing the innkeeper's desk.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, and then have more," Gaston said.  
  
"More drinks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, more dates!" Gaston said.  
  
"Dates?" Hermione suddenly looked nervous. She turned back and headed to the door. Gaston followed her and said "So how about being my date tonight- be my girlfriend." Hermione had to fight back the urge to yell at him and throw him out of the inn.  
  
"Gaston, I-I don't know what to say," Hermione stammered. Trapped with Gaston in front of her and her back to the door.  
  
"Say you'll be my girlfriend," Gaston said closed his eyes and started leaning down. Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do. She backed closer on the door and her hand touch the door handle.  
  
"I'm sorry-it's just that I" she turned the handle "I don't think I deserve you!" She opened the door and moved out of the way before Gaston lips touched her own, and he fell out of the door to a very *unsanitary* (a/n: I'm sorry! I just felt like putting that) mud puddle. Hermione had to suppress a laugh when an angry Gaston glared at the pig that snorted at him. Hermione turned around, flicked her hair with the front of her hand, smirked, and closed the door.  
  
Le Fou started to run towards Gaston. "Gaston! Did she say yes?" Gaston, mad at the idiot, grabbed him by the collar and said, "I will make Hermione my girlfriend! Make no mistake of that!" He threw Le Fou in to the puddle and got out full of mud stains on his tuxedo.  
  
Hermione waited for a while still wishing Gaston didn't ask her what he did. She was sick of staying in town she wished there was someplace she could go. Somewhere far away. Again, her mind went back to Malfoy. Sheesh! Wait 'till Harry and Ron hear I'm thinking of ferret boy, she thought, unaware that she used his old nickname. They'd be thrilled! Gloomily, she looked at the window. She opened the door a crack to see if the dimwit was still out there.  
  
"Is he gone?" She asked herself, looked around and saw no Gaston. She sighed in relief then said "Can you imagine? He asked me to go out with him? Me, the girlfriend of that boorish, brainless." She threw the basket down scaring some of the chickens.  
  
"Gaston and Granger! Can't you just see it?" She said it like she was allergic to something. She took the rag in her hand and continued to walk. "Gaston and I! His little girlfriend!" She said with utter disgust and threw the rag away. She moved away from the inn and said "No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!" Hermione ran on top of the hill and sang:  
  
"I want adventure in the great wild somewhere! I want it more than I can tell . . ." she sat down on the clean grass. She picked up a flower and said softly to her self, "And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand . . . I want so much more than they've got planned." With one final sniff of its sweet scent, she let go of the flower and it was swept away in the wind.  
  
Hermione was just about to lie down but the sound of hooves made her sit up and look around. "Philip?" She said still uncertain. She went down the hill and the horse looked at her. "Philip! What happened? Where's Harry, Ron?" She asked getting worried. Philip moved his head. "Oh no, I know I should have gone with them. We've got to find them!"  
  
Hermione hastily wrote a note addressed to the innkeeper saying that she wouldn't be at the inn the whole day. She climbed onto Philip and said, "Let's go and find them!"  
  
Philip and Hermione rode down the meadow in the mid afternoon, and into France's forests. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's not exciting at all and my chapter is still too short but keep reading. I promise the next chapter will be much better. 


	5. Into the Mansion

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Hermione goes away from town to save Harry and Ron, but what she offers for their freedom: is it really worth it? Well if you love Malfoy, like I bet most of you do, you'd say yes. Oh well here we go!  
  
The darkness and silence surrounded Hermione Granger and Philip. No owl hooted, no crickets present for nightly chatter. It was an unusual cold night. Philip led Hermione to the to the towering mansion gates where her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, sat in the dungeons.  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled her hood and clutched her cloak closer to her. Her breath swirled before her eyes and she thought to herself, 'I don't remember France being this cold'. Philip and her stopped along the way to rest but she regretted that. The darkness of the forest scared her despite the fact that she, Harry, and Ron been through many dangerous things in Hogwarts. But Harry had always rescued her, now it was her turn.  
  
Hermione finally came upon the gates of the mansion. She stepped down from Philip, threw an extra cloak on his back, and opened the gate. She hoped this wasn't the one Harry had talked about, but how could it not be? Frowning, she tried pulling on the door. It was locked. Hermione sighed and got her wand out whispered "Alohomora!" and the locked clicked open. She had to pull twice on the handle before the door became easier to open. She stepped inside and lowered her hood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, we should have known it was him! The death eater! I think my feet are numb!" Ron said, shivering.  
  
"Ron, shut up. Just help me find a way out of here," Harry said, looking around the room for the tenth time.  
  
There were no guards since the master ordered them away. Besides no one could escape the dungeons. There was a single bench with a window with four parallel bars between it. The walls were hard stone and cold. There were chains hanging on the walls and the door with a small opening, again with bars, near the bottom of it. In the corners of the dungeon lay a skull from a long ago prisoner. Ron shivered once again, putting his arms around himself, "The least they could do was close the window!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione ran her finger on one of the tables, and saw herself in the mirror beside it. She was going to need a haircut when they went back to England. If her hair grew a couple of inches more it would reach her waistline. At least it wasn't bushy anymore. Hermione's beauty was brought out during her last two years of Hogwarts. It was no wonder Gaston liked her, or for a fact, any boy.  
  
Hermione shook her thoughts away and climbed silently up the stairs. She looked around and began to search.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I distinctly told you that we would get into trouble but you didn't listen!" The chubby creature scolded his tall friend.  
  
"I was just trying to be hospitable," Lumiere said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You know how the master re-" Cogsworth started but stopped abruptly as he heard a feminine voice.  
  
"Harry? Ron?"  
  
Lumiere eyes widened and he said, "It's a girl!"  
  
"I know it's a girl," Cogsworth said in his know-it-all voice. Lumiere jumped down from where he was standing and hurried to peek out the door, where he assumed the voice was coming from. 'She's very beautiful' he thought, 'The master wouldn't be to harsh on her, that is, if he had a heart'. "Cogsworth! I got an idea! We can lead her to where the Harry Potter and his friend are!"  
  
"Are you mad?" Cogsworth said, but Lumiere opened the door wider making an audible sound and then ran to the other room with Cogsworth close at hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a creak at the door. Hermione turned sharply to the door and opened it. "Hello, anyone here?" Another sound was heard from the next room, she followed the sound from one to another until silence reached her. She stared in front of her. Narrow stone steps led her to the dungeon tower. "Hello?" she said again.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard a voice say. Her eyes widened and she almost shouted "Harry! Ron! I'm so glad I found you!" She walked over to the door and knelt by the small opening. She let her hands hold Harry's and Ron's.  
  
"I wished you hadn't found us, not even go looking for us," Harry said sadly, a while after their encounter. Ron looked down at the floor too.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Ron opened his mouth to answer her but footsteps were heard, and it wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice growled at her , and it was vaguely familiar to Hermione.  
  
"I came . . .um. . ." said Hermione trembling, "To . . . rescue my friends!"  
  
"Well , your little pathetic plan didn't work did it?" The voice asked with a sneer. Hermione almost thought he could feel the person standing in the dark smirking evilly. Hermione had to think of something fast, something that could save the two most important people in her life.  
  
"I wouldn't say that quite yet," Hermione said, fighting to control the fear in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" The voice snarled at her.  
  
Hermione stood up slowly, "What do I have to do for you to give my friends their freedom?"  
  
"Hermione, no!" Ron said.  
  
"It's not worth it!" Harry said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The voice roared at them. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The voice grew softer and Hermione could feel that smirk again. This question was hard for her, "What do I have to do?" There was silence. The silence that made Hermione just want to scream for whatever reason. Her body trembling, her nails digging to the palm of her hand. Waiting for that endless darkness to speak. Then:  
  
"If I let them go," The voice started, "Will you promise to stay here in their place. . . and never leave?"  
  
Hermione was even shocked by what he said. She looked down at Harry and Ron then back at the darkness again.  
  
"Step into the light," She said, holding her breath. There was another silence, then slowly a foot stepped out. The leg following. A green cloak draped on the person's arm and broad shoulders. The gray eyes stared straight back at Hermione. Hermione gasped as she stared at the face of the person she least wanted to ever see: Draco Malfoy!  
  
Hermione was at loss of words for a moment, but the next thing she was to say, she would regret it for the rest of her life, "You have my word."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I have to stop right there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll keep writing. . . why? Because I love you guys! Heh! Heh! J/k! Sorry it took so long to post it but my exams are finally finished! Yay! I'm trying to get as much chapters done before I go on my Christmas vacay! Aren't you just dying to know what happens next? But you already must have seen the movie and it isn't that much different! So read and review, plz! 


	6. Spell Revealed

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm back now with a new chapter since so many nice people reviewed. ~Rhydia- I agree it's romantic. "LUMIERE, CANDLELIGHT PLEASE!" ~Amanda- Chill, more is coming! ~Epequa- Yes, I'm evil like Malfoy. J/K! I know, I decided to stop so I don't spoil anything. ~Draco's Silver Tabby Princess- Thanks for reviewing and nice new original name. Thanks so much, guys!  
  
Hermione Granger looked at Draco Malfoy and as she gave him her word she knew she couldn't tolerate that promise for long. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stared at her in horror and glared at Draco's evil smile. Hermione hoped she knew what she what she had done.  
  
  
  
"DONE!" Draco said. And Hermione sank down to her knees; her eyes shut tightly, and hit her fist on the stone dungeon floor. "Hermione you can't be serious!" Harry said, incredulous about Hermione's decision. Ron and Harry both sat down beside Hermione but Malfoy took them by their collars and dragged them downstairs. "Wait!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Wait! Mione, no!" She heard Ron shout. Harry fought to get his collar free, whispered to Ron that they couldn't do anything at the moment. And both of them marched obediently downstairs. Draco put them into a horseless carriage and bewitched it with his wand to take them to town. Hermione went into the dungeon and put her head in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was slightly different. He was stronger and larger but his heart was full of hatred. But Hermione--the first time he acknowledged how beautiful she was, it was during their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. He used to have a small crush on her the time she showed she wasn't afraid and slapped him in third year, but now, sitting in the dungeon, she was more beautiful than before. He still could not believe that Hermione would give up her freedom to save her friends. And why would she do such a thing? I mean, who would ever want to stay with me? He thought. He walked up the steps and met Lumiere.  
  
"Master, since the girl is going to be staying with us for quite awhile, maybe you could . . .er . . . offer her a more comfortable room?" Lumiere suggested. Malfoy glared at him dangerously and continued up the stairs. "Then again, maybe not," Lumiere said.  
  
  
  
Draco saw Hermione looking out the window, and when he turned and spotted him, she said, "You wouldn't even let me say goodbye. I may never see my friends, again," she turned back to the window, "You wouldn't even let me say goodbye." Malfoy felt sorry for her, for a moment. For a * moment *.  
  
He took the lit torch and said to Hermione, "Come, I'll take you to your room."  
  
Hermione looked at him strangely, "My room? But I thought-"  
  
"You want to stay in the tower?" Malfoy said, gesturing to the dark, cold, and empty room.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then follow me."  
  
They walked through the halls where knights in armor stood. Hermione looked down and followed Malfoy not so scared as she had been five minutes ago. Malfoy dared not to take a look behind him. It was his chance, but he wished he never heard the name Hermione Granger. As he heard her footsteps trailing behind him, Draco went into a flash back.  
  
~ After seventh year ~  
  
~"No, I'm not going to become a death eater!" Draco yelled. And backed away from his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" We have reputation to keep, boy! And no one, not even you, are going to destroy that! You are a Malfoy, and therefore you are to become a death eater. You were born to follow my orders and become one of Voldemort's followers!" Lucius Malfoy said enraged.  
  
"I'll never become Voldemort's follower. I don't intend to betray-" Draco stopped before he said anything more. But it was too late, for Lucius had a realization.  
  
"Betray who? HARRY POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS??!!! They don't even care for you unless you care for-" Lucius' face was burning red as he found the answers for himself. "YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THE MUDBLOOD, THAT GRANGER GIRL!! I saw the way you looked at her at the graduation ceremony. My own flesh and blood, in love with a pathetic muggle-born. Come here, intruder. You shall be PUNISHED!!!"  
  
Draco ran, but Lucius, outraged, was gaining on him. Draco felt his wrist being held back and he fell flat on the ground. Lucius pulled his son roughly up and before he was about to kill him, he had an idea.  
  
"So you're in love with Granger? Answer me, boy!" Lucius demanded.  
  
"I-I guess so. Yes, but she has no clue."  
  
"You don't know what love means, Draco! Malfoys don't know what love means!" Lucius said. "However, I will spare you're life, but I will take away you're freedom and place you in a mansion, in France. You won't be able to go outside, unless you plan to become a death eater or die," Lucius said, and caught the look on Draco's face.  
  
"You can't mean-"  
  
"Yes, Voldemort will meet you. I've had enough of this! I will bewitch the mansion, and everyone living there, and absolutely including you. To break the spell, the mudblood has to fall in love with you," Lucius' mouth curved into an evil smile. "But I'm very doubtful about this. First, I don't think Granger would come to France out of the blue and second, most importantly, how can she fall in love with a Malfoy. We're known as evil people, we are known as beasts!" And with that, Draco found himself in the mansion and heard his father's laugh echoing through the hall. He lost all hope of ever being free, for who could ever learn to love him, with a heart of a beast? ~  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione. Her head was facing the ground, but he did not miss a tear escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek. Lumiere was beside him and whispered, "Talk to her!" What possibly could he say. "I hope you like it here," Malfoy blurted out. Hermione looked up at his skeptically. STUPID IDIOT! He told himself. What kind of sentence was that? Lumiere gave him a look to go on.  
  
"This is you're home now, so you can go where ever you like *except* the west wing."  
  
"What's in the west-"  
  
"It's FORBIDDEN," He growled. They finally reached her room and Malfoy opened the door. Malfoy held his right hand out. Hermione looked at it and said "What?"  
  
"You're wand, mudblood! I am to take it if you are to keep you're promise about staying here forever!" Hermione almost forgot she had brought her wand. She took it out from her cloak and reluctantly handed it to her archenemy. Hermione stepped in and Lumiere whispered to Malfoy. "Ask her to join you for dinner!" But Draco was no gentleman. "You will join me for dinner!" Malfoy said. Join you for dinner? Hermione thought. "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Draco said. And Hermione tried to protest but the door closed. The room was huge, and there was a wardrobe beside the bed. She ran to the bed, put her head in her arms, broke down and cried.  
  
  
  
A/N: A little bit corny, huh? And sorry for not posting earlier. I was staying in my new apartment just to test it. That's right I'm moving to a new place from a house I stayed in for ten years. Sheesh! Anyways I'm glad you guys are reviewing, and please do continue! 


	7. Gaston and Gaston Reprise

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is now centered on Gaston. Come on I had to do that. Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley arrived in town worrying over Hermione Granger, their best friend. Meanwhile, in a tavern in town, Gaston stares angrily at the fireplace. Who could turn down Gaston?  
  
  
  
"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!" Gaston said.  
  
"Heh, heh! Darn right!" Le Fou said.  
  
"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, its more than I can bear!" Gaston turns his chair away.  
  
"More beer?" Le Fou said facing him.  
  
"What for? Nothing helps. I'm a disgrace," Gaston moves his chair away from Le Fou, but Le Fou just runs in front of him again.  
  
"Who, you? Never! Gaston you've got to pull yourself together," Le Fou says then continues "Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you Gaston, even when taking your lumps," he said, and got some cheers from other men drinking beer. "There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see whyyyy!"  
  
Le Fou looked around at everybody and began to sing, "No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston! No one's neck is incredibly thick as Gaston's! For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect a pure paragon. You can asked any Tom, Dick, or Stanley," Le Fou said, as he danced on top of three old cronies' heads "and they'll tell you which team they prefer to be on!"  
  
"No one's been like Gaston! A king-pin like Gaston!" Some old cronies chorused.  
  
"No ones got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston!" Le Fou said. Gaston seemed to be enjoying this because he suddenly stood up and sang, "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"  
  
"My, what a guy, GASTON!" Le Fou and the old cronies sang. The three blond bimbettes sitting on the bench sang, "For there's no one as burly or brawny!"  
  
"As you see I've got biceps to spare," Gaston said as he picked up the bench where the three bimbettes were sitting.  
  
"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!" Le Fou said.  
  
"That's right! And every last inch of me is covered with HAIR!" Gaston sang.  
  
Everyone in the tavern sang, "No one shoots like Gaston!" As Gaston got his rifle and shot. "Makes those beauts like Gaston!" Gaston stamped his boots on the wooden floor.  
  
"Then goes tramping around wearing boots, like Gaston!" Le Fou said.  
  
Gaston sat down on his chair; "I use antlers in all of my DECORATING!"  
  
And everyone turned to him and sang, "My what a guy, GASTON!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Harry! We have got to do something!" Ron said, in the verge of hyperventilating.  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Harry said, noticing Ron's face was turning crimson.  
  
"Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down when our best friend is in the hands of Malfoy?" Ron said. He caught a sight of the tavern. "Maybe someone there can help," he said to Harry.  
  
"No way, Ron! You can't go in there raving like a mad man!" Harry tried to say, but Ron already ran in. 'And we lose 20 points' Harry thought.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ron burst through the tavern door. "Help! Someone help me!"  
  
"Mister Weasley!" the bartender said, surprised.  
  
"Please! Please! I need your help. He's got her! He's got her locked in the dungeon!" Ron said, lifting a man's collar.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione! We must go! Not a minute to lose!"  
  
"You don't mean Miss Granger?" Someone else said.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down, Ron," Gaston said, intrigued. "Who's got Hermione locked in a dungeon?"  
  
"A horrible wizard in the old mansion, in the forest!" Ron said.  
  
Everybody stared at Ron for a moment, and then howled with laughter.  
  
"Magic spells! Heh! Heh!"  
  
"Hocus pocus! Ha!"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink from embarrassment. "It's true! I need you to help me!"  
  
"All right! We'll help you out!" Gaston said.  
  
"You will?!" Ron said, some of his sanity returning. But before he could realize what Gaston meant, two men picked him up, dragged him, and threw him out the door.  
  
Fortunately, Ron landed in a pile of snow. Still with Ron lying down, Harry's head hovered above him and said, "Ready to go back to the inn?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Crazy Mister Weasley! He's always good for a laugh!" An old crony said.  
  
Gaston looked pensive, but also in deep thought. "Crazy Mister Weasley, hmmm? Crazy Ronald Weasley, hmmm?" He looked at his sidekick and said, "Le Fou, I'm afraid I've been thinking."  
  
"A dangerous pastime-"  
  
"I know. But that wacky coot is Hermione's best friend, and his sanity's only so-so." Gaston said making a hand gestured before he continued. "Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I met that loony man, Ron. See, I've promised myself I'll get Hermione, and right now I'm evolving a plan!" Gaston picks Le Fou up and they started discussing quietly.  
  
"If I-" Gaston whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Le Fou said.  
  
"Then we. . ."  
  
"No! Would she. . ."  
  
Gaston whispers then says "Guess!"  
  
Le Fou suddenly realizes and says "Now I get it!"  
  
And then the both of them say, "Let's go!"  
  
"No one plots like Gaston! Takes cheap shots like Gaston! Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!"  
  
And everyone in the Tavern sings "My what a guy, GASTON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT READ BELOW!  
  
  
  
A/N: I have good news and bad news! Good news that I'll be continuing. The bad news is it will be after Christmas break. I'm sorry, guys but I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was longer than the other ones. I didn't put all the song lyrics of the two songs because that will just be boring. Besides, the last time I saw "Beauty and the Beast" was almost two years ago. Just think I'll be gone four weeks than rather one month. It sounds shorter. If you want me to email you when I next update, tell me in your review! Thanks to all my happy reviewers! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	8. Dinner Disaster

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: I'm back again to continue this story! I missed ff.net a lot but I had so much fun this x'mas especially on New Year. 2002! Phew! We made it! Okay this chapter is going back to Hermione, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Hermione Granger sits on her bed and takes another look around her bedroom. How did she get into this mess? Being under the same roof with her longtime archenemy, the 'evil' Draco Malfoy, and realizing that she would never see her family and her friends again, was the sadness than even she couldn't explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Draco Malfoy! What was he doing here, and in France, of all places? He might as well be put in Azkaban, if he was the death eater Harry was talking about. What do I mean when I say ' if ' ? Of course he must be, but why is there doubt in my thoughts? This place must be playing with my head. Why did he agree to take me when its Harry he's so jealous of? When it's Harry Potter, the boy who lived, so valuable? During our graduation day, when I was the valedictorian, when I received my diploma and stepped down—I saw Malfoy smiling at me. Not smirking but a real, warm, genuine smile. I almost would have mistaken him for another person. But his silvery blond hair and his gray eyes were a giveaway. In that smile I thought we had finally made a truce after his hating of me (and my friends) throughout all my years at Hogwarts. But I was wrong. He's taken me as his prisoner and took me away from everything I loved and lived for . . .*  
  
Hermione's sobs ceased when she heard a knock on the door. She recognized that it couldn't have been Malfoy's. She wiped her eyes and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Mrs. Potts, dear," the voice said. Relieved by that gentle voice, Hermione opened the door just to see no one.  
  
"I thought you might like a nice spot of tea." Hermione looked down and saw a plump creature, with a teapot, and a smaller creature following her. House elves? They were a lot taller and their features were more detailed, but yes, they could be house elves.  
  
"You're a. . . house elf!" Hermione exclaimed, and she bumped into the wardrobe. The wardrobe doors suddenly flew open and out stepped another house elf.  
  
"Careful," the wardrobe elf said.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said as she sat on the bed again, "it's just that this is all very weird."  
  
"I know it is, but here we are!" the wardrobe elf spoke again.  
  
"Told you she was pretty, mama, didn't I," the little creature beside Mrs. Potts said.  
  
"All right, Chip, that'll do," Mrs. Potts said, pouring the tea into the cup that Chip held out.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, as she was offered the cup. "I didn't think there would be any considerate living beings in this dark castle or mansion, especially with someone as selfish as Draco Malfoy!" Hermione calmed herself down when she drank her tea.  
  
"We thought that was a very noble thing you did, my dear," Mrs. Potts said trying to comfort Hermione.  
  
"We both think so," the wardrobe elf said.  
  
"But I lost everything-- my best friends, my dreams, everything!" Hermione's eyes saddened.  
  
Mrs. Potts sympathized with the young lady and comforted her. "Cheer up child, everything will turn out all right," she looks up as she remembers something. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Come along, Chip!" Mrs. Potts and Chip walked out the door. *Dinner with Malfoy? Ugh. Do I have to be reminded?* Hermione thought.  
  
The wardrobe elf began to speak, "Well, surely you don't need make up. You've got your natural beauty. But what should we dress you in for dinner?" The little elf checked the wardrobe. The creature's eyes went wide as she spotted a lavender dress with a low neckline (a/n: yes, I know I changed it). "Ah! Here you'll look ravishing in this one!"  
  
Hermione made a hand gesture to say no and said, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner."  
  
"Oh, but you must!" the wardrobe elf gasped. The doors open again, and a male elf waddled in clearing his throat. He had a pocket watch at his side. "Ahem, hem, hem. Dinner is served!" Cogsworth announced while bowing.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was pacing near the fireplace with a furious look on his face. "What's taking so long? I told that mudblood to come down. Why isn't she here yet?"  
  
"You must be patient, Master Malfoy. The girl lost her friends and freedom in only one day," Mrs. Potts said.  
  
"Er. . . Master, have you thought that, perhaps, this could be the girl that could break the spell?"  
  
Draco looked at him angrily, "My memory is not that bad. That is THE Hermione Granger, my damn father was talking about. I'm not stupid! She's so beautiful, and after all the things I've done to her—she must hate me even more now. I don't know how to make her see I love her and gain her trust."  
  
"You must help her put her past impressions of you behind. Make yourself presentable," Mrs. Potts suggested.  
  
"Be gentle. Compliment her instead of insulting her. I think you might, perhaps, want to drop the name  
  
'mudblood'," Lumiere offered. Draco wasn't sure he could learn this in a matter of minutes. He had been a spoiled brat. He may be handsome and distinguished, but he could not wash away the feeling of hate and love in him for her. The door creaked open slowly and Lumiere whispered to him, "Here she is!"  
  
Draco straightened up just to see Cogsworth enter with no Hermione Granger. "Well where is she?" Draco growled.  
  
Cogsworth pretended to look startled, but it was visible he was just trying to buy some time. "Who? Oh yes! The girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being, well, what they are, ah, err. . ." he finally gave up and dropped his hands. "Mistress Hermione is not coming!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco roared. He roughly pushes the doors while Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth raced with him.  
  
"Your grace! Please, let's not be hasty!" Cogsworth tried to say. Draco ran to her door and banged on it three times.  
  
"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" The voice of Hermione came from the door.  
  
"MUDBLOOD! Don't make me DISINTEGRATE the door with my wand!"  
  
Lumiere chose this time to interrupt, "Master Malfoy, I could be wrong, but, heh, that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," he finished weakly.  
  
"But Granger is being so DIFFICULT!" Draco said the last word loudly enough for Hermione to hear.  
  
"Gently, gently," Mrs. Potts said.  
  
Looking irritated he said in a softer tone and slower voice, "Will you come down to dinner?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"Please Master, use your charm on her," Cogsworth said. Draco Malfoy could charm easily any or everybody except Hermione. It was strange, maybe that's why Draco liked her. She was a challenge. Lucius must have known this too.  
  
"It would give me great pleasure, if you were to join me for dinner. . ." Draco said. *Do I have to say it?* He thought. ". . .please?"  
  
Hermione paused for a while. *Did he just say 'please'?* "No, thank you!" She said at last.  
  
Draco became frustrated and angrily yelled once again, "You can't stay in there FOREVER!"  
  
"Oh, yes I CAN!" Hermione said, with her stubbornness audible in her voice.  
  
"Fine! If you want it that way, Granger! Go ahead and STARVE!" He looked down at the three elves. "If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all!" He ran to the west wing, slammed the door and unaware that he caused a piece of the ceiling to fall on Lumiere.  
  
"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What does she want me to do. . .BEG?!!" He said to no one. He took the mirror, he bewitched to be his window to the outside world. He held it and said, "Show me the girl!"  
  
It showed the bedroom and centered on the bed where Hermione was sitting with her arms crossed and her cloak still around her. He saw the wardrobe elf had a pleading look on her face.  
  
"You know, Master Malfoy may not be so bad as you remembered him," the wardrobe elf said.  
  
"Master? Is that what he all got you calling him now? What's next? Your majesty? I'm sorry, but you didn't know him the way I do. Maybe Harry and Ron can put up with him but I can't forgive for depriving me from my freedom! I don't want to get to know him now, I don't what to have anything to do with him!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
The image in the mirror vanished, and he set it down. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster. I must be ridiculous, even thinking about breaking the spell. It's hopeless."  
  
Draco rolled up his sleeve to see the dark mark that was forced on him. He heard his father's voice in his head again: "If you earn her love, the spell will be broken, the dark mark will vanish, Voldemort will lose the protection my spell provided for him, and you'll have your freedom!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry about the break I had to take from ff.net. Glad to be back. Read and review please! My school starts on the 7th. Yes, life's unfair! Thanks to everybody who reviewed while I was gone. I nearly have 20 reviews! 


	9. Be Our Guest

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 7. ~ The Charmed One, Angel, and Saf- Thanks for the encouragement! ~tk_dude-Yes, it would be great when Hermione does, 'eventually', fall for Draco!~ someone- like I kept saying: sorry it has to be corny. A light bulb just went on above my head and I landed with this idea. Besides, Hermione and Belle both like books.~ Icy Stormz- Thanks, I'm trying to put more characters from Harry Potter into this story.~ Draco's Queen, Darkangel009988, and DarkIllusion- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Keep reading! This chapter includes the song "Be Our Guest!" Need I say more?  
  
With Draco Malfoy retreating to the west wing and locking himself in his misery, and Hermione Granger in her room refusing to talk or have to do anything with her longtime enemy-- the only place that seemed to be living in an almost empty, dark mansion, was the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" An elf with thick eyebrows and a chef's hat complained. He began looking over at the pots and pans that he already stopped re-heating.  
  
"Oh, stop your grumbling. It's been a long night for all of us," Mrs. Potts said as she finished putting Chip to sleep.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," Cogsworth joined in. "Yes, Master Malfoy's temper was rising but he did say 'please'."  
  
"But it's very hard to get rid of a high school grudge and the Master is not helping if he can't control that temper of his. If Hermione sees that Master Malfoy has a heart, then he may be able to break the sp--" Mrs. Potts stopped abruptly when Cogsworth said, "Splendid to see you up and about, mademoiselle! I am Cogsworth-- and this * ahem * is Lumiere," He finishes, annoyed by the fact that Lumiere butted in to kiss Hermione's hand.  
  
"Enchante, cherie!" Lumiere says as Cogsworth continues, "If there is anything. . ." finally shoving Lumiere away. ". . . anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable—Ouch!!" Cogsworth glares at Lumiere who burned him with a candlestick. Hermione relaxes more when she finds out she's among a pleasant crowd. "I really don't want to add more work for you, but. . .I am a little hungry."  
  
"You here that? She's hungry!" Mrs. Potts tells the elf by the stove. "Start the fire and bring out the silverware!"  
  
"Remember what the Master said," Cogsworth whispers to Mrs. Potts who ignores him.  
  
"I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry!" Mrs. Potts replies.  
  
"Oh, all right," Cogsworth said, after giving in. " A glass of water, crust of bread, and--"  
  
Lumiere rolls his eyes and cuts in, "Cogsworth, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here!" He then ushers a smiling Hermione into the great dining room.  
  
"All right! Just keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks," Cogsworth says, and looks around to make sure the Master isn't in sight.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. But what is dinner, without a little music?" Lumiere enters making the door swing and hit Cogsworth who protests, "MUSIC?!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
The dining room consisted of a long table, where Hermione stood at the head, and spotlight was shown on Lumiere.  
  
"Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the house elves proudly present...your dinner!" Lumiere grinned at her and Hermione smiled back at him as she sat down.  
  
" Be our guest, be our guest ! Put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we provide the rest!" More house elves served dishes as Lumiere sang. "Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres !Why we only live to serve! Try the gray stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Taste the dishes!" One house elf offers Hermione a dish of hors d'oeuvres and she tasted each of them happily. * I don't believe this! This is amazing! How did Malfoy managed to find such entertaining house elves? * Hermione thought, but she decided to push the name 'Malfoy' out of her mind for a while.  
  
"We can sing, We can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best!" Lumiere continued as a chandelier appeared shedding light around the dining room. Surely, it couldn't beat the lights and the ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts but the chandelier was so beautiful that it seemed priceless. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Lumiere sings as the house elves presented Hermione with more French dishes. Cogsworth finally rushed in through the doors his eyes wide while trying to get everybody to shut up, but he was left without success. He went in front of some elves singing "And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!" waving his arms widely but he was defeated when everyone sang, "Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest! Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Everyone leaves (except Cogsworth) and lights dim as a blue spotlight is centered on Cogsworth. When he is finally aware what's happening, he inches away but Lumiere holds him in place with Cogsworth's face plastered with a silly smile.  
  
"Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving," Lumiere sings sadly, "He's not whole without soul to look upon." Lumiere holds on to Cogsworth who struggles to get loose, "Get off!"  
  
"Ah, those good old days when we were useful--suddenly, those good old days are gone," Lumiere continues then he pauses as if reminiscing on a childhood memory. White dust suddenly fell on Lumiere and Cogsworth. * Snow? * Cogsworth thought, but looked around to see a house elf on top of another house elf shaking salt around them. Cogsworth sighs. Lumiere continues, "Ten years we've been rusting needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy, you walked in, and OOPSIE-DAISY!" Lights went back again and the rest of the house-elves came back and danced again. All house elves sang again, "She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed!"  
  
Cogsworth defeated and ignored by almost all the house elves drops his hands giving in. At that moment, he stops and starts enjoying the music as everybody sings, with Lumiere leading them, "One by one! 'Till you shout 'Enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but first let's eat up! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be—our—guest!" The song (and dinner) ended with silverware flying across the table and caught by other elves, plates being passed around and the chandelier being lifted up again and Lumiere slides in and sends Cogsworth flying out of the table.  
  
Hermione was just amazed. She recalled the last time she had a great feast and it was in her last and final day in Hogwarts, but this was something else. "Bravo, that was terrific! Why, you are the most talented and entertaining house elves I have ever met. I enjoyed the dinner very much! Bravo! That was wonderful!" Hermione laughed, and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone?" Cogsworth said smugly, as he shooed everyone away from the dining room. "Well, look at the time. Off to bed, mademoiselle!"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. I'd like to look around if you don't mind," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe you'd like a tour?" Lumiere offered, but Cogsworth would not have it.  
  
"Wait a second, I don't think that's a very good idea," he then whispered to Lumiere, "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."  
  
Hermione caught that last sentence and that just made her more curious. "Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the 'Malfoy's Mansion'.," Hermione said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Well, yes, actually I do," Cogsworth said, "Most of the places anyway, but some rooms are restricted."  
  
"I was Head girl in my seventh year at school; if there is anyone who'd cause a problem, I'd be the first to know about it."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The two house elves and Hermione walked through the long hallways up a couple of steps. Hermione grew tired of Cogsworth's lecturing and began to be lost in her thoughts.  
  
*I wonder what happened to Malfoy. Awe, I hope I didn't make him cry.* She thinks sarcastically. Suddenly she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. *No matter how much I hate him, I never really got to start a conversation with him. Argh! Did we have to go through an argument the moment I saw him? Malfoy's sneer and drawling voice didn't change much— still he looked older and more matured. He still had that silvery blond hair that made him unique from everyone, but I couldn't help noticing pain through his cold gray eyes. And what happened to his father? Lucius Malfoy, worst death eater of the time of Voldemort? Malfoy could probably be in the west wing. There was just one problem, I didn't know where the west wing was. *  
  
As she walked further down the hallway, she came upon a grand staircase. She let her curiosity lead her as she stepped on the stairs.  
  
"Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the. . . mademoiselle? Mademoiselle!" Cogsworth and Lumiere ran after Hermione and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"What's up there?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Cogsworth wished he didn't have to answer that question. "Where? Oh, up there! Ah, um. . .nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Ugh! Dusty, dull, very boring!"  
  
A mischievous smile formed on Hermione's mouth, "Oh , so that's Malfoy's forbidden place."  
  
Lumiere who had been nodding with Cogsworth suddenly glared at him. "Nice going."  
  
"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hiding? Master Malfoy is not hiding anything!"  
  
"Well if 'Master Malfoy' is not hiding anything, then it wouldn't be forbidden," She said 'Master Malfoy' in a sarcastic tone and progress upwards but was blocked again by Cogsworth and Lumiere.  
  
" Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to--"  
  
"Maybe some other time," Hermione said, knowing she had seen enough tapestries to last her a lifetime.  
  
"How about the gardens, or the library perhaps," Lumiere offered. That, fortunately for them, made Hermione stop.  
  
"You have a library?" Finally, somewhere where she can relax, and if this was Malfoy's library, she could certainly read about charms, potions, and anything from the wizard and witch world.  
  
"Oh, yes!"  
  
"With books!"  
  
"Gads of books!"  
  
"Mountains of books!"  
  
"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, books from transfiguration to herbology, by every author who ever set pen to paper!" Cogsworth and Lumiere headed for the library, Hermione begins to follow but her minds wander off back to Malfoy. She looks up, and starts climbing the stairs.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
At the top of the stairs, Hermione begins to sense an eerie feeling. Something in the back of her mind was saying * Stop! Go back! * but the voice that overtook her was * Go on! Find out what's been going on with Draco Malfoy! *. Hermione takes a deep breath and pulls on the handles shaped as gargoyles. She opened the doors into the forbidden room and gasped. Broken chairs and shredded tapestries were scattered on the floor. No burning light seemed awake and the frost ghostly wind made Hermione shiver. She saw a torn up picture and tried to piece it together. It seemed to be Malfoy's family from what she could make out. Lucius Malfoy's face was the most torn up that she could vaguely see his head. * What happened here? What has happened to Malfoy?* She walked through the dark room and found a frame of a mirror hanging on the wall but the glass was shattered on the floor. Hermione carefully avoided the glass and pushed some dusty curtains away from her face. The balconies doors were wide open. * No wonder why it's freezing in here! * She went over and reached for one of the doors handles— a dark shadow made her freeze in terror. Standing right in front of her was Malfoy giving her a deathly glare.  
  
"Why did you come here?" He growled.  
  
She backed away slightly, "I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"I warned you, Granger, never to come here!" Malfoy said, the anger rising in his voice.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm, Malfoy. I just--"  
  
"You just wanted to see if there is anything wrong with me? Come on mudblood, you're the know it all! You should figure out your self! You tell me! And since when do you care for Harry Potter's favorite death eater?" He spat out the last sentence.  
  
"Malfoy, I was worried! But I should have known you had no feelings or heart! You're becoming the beast you're dreadful father was! Well, if you wanted to follow in his footsteps—you're doing an excellent job! Congratulations!" Hermione said sharply.  
  
The topic about Malfoy following in his father's footsteps made him throw a chair across the room. Hermione gasped.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" He hollered harshly at her. "GET OUT, YOU DIRTY MUDBLOOD!!!"  
  
Hermione fled and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload, but hey I've got school and already a bunch of homework. At least this was the longest chapter I've written so far. Hope it satisfies y'all! So if you enjoyed it, you must REVIEW!!! Oh and I forgot to tell you I just watched Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" last weekend and the lines sort of came back to me.  
  
  
  
Today was great. I was talking about how hot Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) looked in the movie before x'mas break and my friend gave me a portrait she drew herself (she's and excellent artist, btw) as a Christmas present. Damn! I don't have a scanner! 


	10. A New Respect

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to DarkIllusion, Li-chan, muchacha, and Beauty Full (it's not everyday someone reviews for almost every chapter. Thanks!) for reviewing Chapter 9! Well onto the next chapter!  
  
After calming down, Draco Malfoy sank to the floor in despair. He might have just ruined his chances with Hermione Granger. It was true; he was a beast, a cruel monster—just like his father. Draco's hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his palm. He punched the stained glass of the balcony door and watched, whatever cut he had, bleed. A wolf howled from the dark woods.  
  
  
  
Hermione burst through the door, hurt by what Malfoy had just said. She grabbed her cloak and rushed down the stairs. Her eyesight became blurry as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran past Lumiere and Cogsworth who wore a confused look on both of their faces.  
  
"Where—Where are you going, mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked.  
  
Hermione replies with a slight sign of trembling in her voice. "Promise or no promise! I can't stay here another minute!" She runs out the massive doors and fails to hear Cogsworth pleas for her to come back.  
  
Hermione caught the sight of Phillipe (a/n: my friend said this was the real spelling. She takes French class.) and climbed onto his back. She leads Phillipe into the forest and he abruptly stopped and the horse's and the rider's eyes widened. Hungry yellow eyes glared at her. Hermione gasps and pulls on the reins on Phillipe, but he was way ahead of her. He galloped through the forest with the wolves immediately running after them. Hermione urges Phillipe to move faster and finally Phillipe kicks one of the wolves and it hits the tree. As Hermione and Phillipe come upon a frozen lake, some ice collapses and Phillipe is forced to ford through the icy river. Some brave (though could be considered idiotic) wolves follow them only to find themselves drowning. Hermione found herself near a clearing but was blocked by a number of wolves exposing their frightening jaws and drool dripping on to the rough ground. Phillipe threw his hooves up in the air causing Hermione to slide off his back and his reins wrapping around a tree branch.  
  
One of the wolves threatens to bite Phillipe but Hermione picks up a stick, shaped similar to a cylinder, and hit him before he bit. As Hermione tries to beat the wolves up, a huge one takes the stick into his mouth and cracks it in half. Hermione gasps. Feeling defenseless, Hermione tries to leap onto Phillipe but is pulled down by a wolf catching her cloak in his mouth. Another wolf, whose eyes were gleaming hungrier than ever, gets ready to pounce on Hermione when he is thrown off in different direction by someone—it was Malfoy. Hermione tries to get up and as the wolves focus on the intruder.  
  
"Get in back of me!" He yells at Hermione, and steps between her and the wolves.  
  
"Wait! You'll get hurt!" Hermione said.  
  
"This is no time to hear your bloody useless arguments, mudblood! Just do what I say!"  
  
He waves his wand to throw a single wolf backwards just to have three wolves lunge at him. His wand falls out of his grasp, as a wolf caught his cloak and rips it off. The other wolf jumps on him and sank his teeth into his arm and Malfoy cries in pain. He pulls his arm away to reveal a deep and bloody bite. The third wolf pounced onto his chest nearly knocking the air out of him. He throws the wolf of him, but his energy fails him when he's brought to the ground again. Hermione had to do something quick. She searched around for another stick and that's when she caught sight of Malfoy's wand and tossed it to him. Malfoy takes hold of his wand again and mutters a spell that sent the wolf flying and hitting a tree, knocking him out. The wolves, frightened, turn and fled.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione, her eyes still wide. They both stared at each other in silence, despite Draco's heavy breathing. Soon, his glare turned into a dazed expression, which changed into an exhausted one. His eyelids slid close and he collapsed onto the ground. Hermione got up slowly, retrieving her cloak, but just when she was about to leap onto Phillipe's back and ride off, she looked back at Malfoy. He pulled him on top of Phillipe, his wound bleeding badly, and turned back to the castle. Hermione looked at the man, her enemy, and someone who just risked his life to save hers.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy eyes slid open slightly. He seemed to be on his two feet supported by. . .Hermione. Hermione hadn't known Draco suddenly became conscious as she led his right hand over her shoulders. Draco looked at her a little surprised. He would have thought she would escape leaving him in the cold of the snow. But no, she was here, helping him get back to the castle.  
  
"Granger?" He whispered to her, as they entered the castle.  
  
Hermione's head turned and realized he was awake, "Yes, Malfoy?"  
  
"What the hell are you still doing here? You always said you wished I was dead, why waste this opportunity?"  
  
"I would have, but I do have a conscience," Hermione said.  
  
"You and your bloody conscience," Draco said.  
  
"Goodness gracious!" Cogsworth waddled over when he saw the pair. " Mademoiselle, I'm glad to see you come back in one piece! Master Malfoy, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm bleeding and you still ask if I'm all right?" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"He says he's fine and can I have a bowl of hot water and a clean rag, please," Hermione cut in, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"You don't have to be so damn nice."  
  
"I know, but like I said before, I do have a conscience."  
  
"You and your bloody conscience," Malfoy muttered, when he looked at Hermione he swore he saw her smile for a second.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the huge chair in the den. Lumiere had put fire on the fireplace and Mrs. Potts poured hot water into the bowl. Hermione looked at her gratefully as she soaked the rag.  
  
"Here. Stop it Malfoy," she says as Malfoy moves his arm away. "Just hold still!" She applies the rag and Malfoy grabs the rag and throws it absently at Cogsworth.  
  
"That hurts!" He complained. He usually could take this pain since the dark mark was already forced on him, but he wasn't going to make this easy for Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Excuse me for my ignorance, I didn't know you still are a baby," Hermione replied sarcastically. "If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much."  
  
"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"  
  
"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Hermione retorted. Malfoy tries to say something but is at loss of words. This never happened before. He always knew what to say. Always. . . until now.  
  
"Wow, the 'Great Malfoy' is at loss of words," Hermione smirked.  
  
"I'm just making this easy for you."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Now hold still," Hermione applies the rag again. Malfoy grits his teeth but she was right it didn't hurt too much.  
  
Hermione looks up at him and says softly, "By the way, um. . . thank you for saving my life."  
  
Malfoy pinching himself mentally, looked at her surprise.  
  
"Your welcome," He says tenderly. And they both smiled at each other with a new respect displayed on their faces.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short and took so long to get here. But since I'm moving, I'm having my computer staying at my friend's house temporarily before it can be moved into my apartment. So I won't be able to use the computer frequently. But I'm keeping my promise of continuing, so make someone happy and review. Luv you lots! 


	11. Ulterior Motive

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: A THOUSAND APOLOGIES!!! Punch me, threaten me, send me poison, but hey, I at least kept my promise. So sorry. I know I've been a bad author these days but finally the eleventh chapter, this could prove to be a little eerie. I thank everybody for reviewing and everyone who understood. I hope this chapter satisfies you! Individual thank yous at the bottom.  
  
At midnight, a single candle was lit up in the town bar. Gaston had a glass of whiskey with Le Fou at his side snoring with his eyes half open. Gaston pounded his fist on the table and Le Fou jolted up instantly. They have been waiting for almost four hours and drifting off to sleep just seemed too easy.  
  
  
  
"Um…Gaston--" Le Fou started.  
  
"He'll get here! Now will you please, shut up?" Gaston said irritably, answering Le Fou's question for the sixth time.  
  
Le Fou started tapping his fingers on the wooden table loudly. Gaston, getting frustrated, turned to glare at him but before he did anything more the doors of the tavern clicked open. A man emerged from the outside chill of the night air, and let down his hood. The man, (how do I say it?) was not exactly the handsome type. The top of his head was bald but his white hair reached his shoulders. He had a crooked nose and a long pointed chin. He had no cheeks since they sank into his jaw, which showed his sharp cheekbones a few centimeters below his eyes. To Gaston he looked like a walking corpse but his piercing eyes seemed to see right through your soul.  
  
"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night so let's get it over and done with. What is it that you want?" The man said, obviously not enjoying his client's company.  
  
"Of course, D'Arque, please have a seat," Gaston said. "You see I met a new girl in town a week ago. I wanted to make her my girl friend. I know she wants me, but she needs a little more persuasion—"  
  
"Heh! Heh! Turned him down FLAT!!!" Le Fou cackled, apparently drunk but shut up as soon as Gaston gave an almost fatal glare.  
  
D'Arque was getting annoyed as he drank some of his beer and listened to Gaston.  
  
"The thing is I don't want her as my girlfriend anymore, since she'll never officially stay mine. Right now, I've got my heart set on marrying her!"  
  
D'Arque was even more uninterested but decided to say, "So how do you intend to persuade her?"  
  
"Listen to this. Her friend came in the bar tonight raving about some sorcerer living in a castle in the woods, but everyone knows that the mansion has been deserted for years. Everyone knows her friend's crazy, and she would do anything to keep Ron Weasley from being locked up," Gaston said.  
  
D'Arque looked as if he was about to spit the beer out from his mouth but managed to gulp it down. His eyes widened, "Did you say Weasley?"  
  
Gaston nodded.  
  
"And the girl what's her name?"  
  
"Oh, forgive for not telling you earlier," Gaston said, a little surprised why D'Arque had all of a sudden become interested. "Her name is Hermione--"  
  
"Granger!" D'Arque said angrily. 'What the hell is she doing in France?' He thought.  
  
"Oh, you know her?" Gaston asked.  
  
"Something like that. Now, tell me, was there another man with her—glasses and a scar like a bolt of lightning?"  
  
"Yes, in fact. Harry Potter is his name," Gaston replied.  
  
D'Arque's ghost-white hands balled into fists. There was silence for a while but immediately broken by Le Fou's snoring.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Gaston said.  
  
"You want me to throw Ronald Weasley into the asylum unless Hermione Granger agrees to marry you. Am I correct?"  
  
Gaston nodded.  
  
"You have definitely come to the right person. I love it!" D'Arque said with a horrible smile and turned to the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Once outside, he got into his carriage. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. 'I hate those Muggles! So she went to France, bringing Potter and Weasley along. They have discovered the bloody mansion in the woods. My day just keeps getting better and better. I need to do something quick, before anything happens between--' D'Arque's head was no longer bald. His hair was tinted with blonde and the color became more distinct. His skin was still pale but fewer wrinkles appeared. He appeared to be middle-aged man Lucius Malfoy. Sighing he said aloud, "Lord Voldemort will not be too happy."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ron got out of bed. He put on a sweater and grabbed some dark pants. 'Ah, where is that bloody backpack?' He said silently, his eyes roaming the room. He saw it beside Harry who was in deep sleep. Just an hour ago they had an argument.  
  
~After the incident at the bar~  
  
~ "Harry, I don't believe it. No one will help us, even that prat, Gaston, who has fallen head over heels for Hermione," Ron said, nervously pacing the room.  
  
"Ron, get a hold of yourself. Stay calm," Harry said.  
  
"Stay calm? You want me to stay calm? How can I? Our best friend is locked up in a dungeon by our worst enemy and you sit there completely calm? Doesn't 'Draco Malfoy' mean anything to you or have you already forgotten?" Ron yelled at him.  
  
"Yes, I know Ron," Harry said angrily. "But let's think of a plan in the morning. Hermione can take care of herself for one night."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you care for her anymore? She's our best friend! She's done so many things for you and you act as if you're enjoying the idea of her being in the hands of Malfoy! What a false friend you are! You don't care about anyone else! " Ron said unable to control himself.  
  
"I love Hermione to death, Ron! I hated leaving her in the mansion! But I have a feeling that she'll be all right! Malfoy maybe our enemy, but don't you think he has changed at all? I noticed something different when he looked at Hermione and I can't help this feeling that I have: Hermione is going to be fine, Ron. I'm going to bed and you should too. Let's sort this incident out in the morning," Harry said. With that final line he retreated to his bed. Unfortunately, Ron didn't take his word for it. ~  
  
After packing his bag with the right map and some food, he carefully opened the door of his room and silently went down the stairs. He left the inn and began his journey back to the mansion. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there." The wind howled the night away.  
  
  
  
A/N: I forgot how Lucius Malfoy looks. Is his hair blonde of black? Please someone tell me! Yes it's short but you have to settle for this at the moment. School is not actually giving me anytime anymore but I'm trying my best. I apologize once again. Thanks to Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Emmgirl246, Epequa, Vivianita, Tara, Dark Illusion, little trumpeter, Tori, The Charmed One, whatever22, muchacha, little me, kaitlin for reviewing even though I kept you waiting for so long, sorry.  
  
~Beauty Full- I know, it's one of my favorite songs too. ~Icy Stormz- I'm glad you like the wolf attack scenes, too bad there are only two in the movie. ~JamieGirl- thanks for understanding. (to everybody) I'm not a loner even though I spend hours on the computer sometimes. ~Jade-I know it sounds similar. That's why I made this chapter a little bit different. ~Elven Josefine- Sorry. I hope your nails are still intact, heh heh! ~ alexpotter/anita- NO! I don't want any smelly fish. Yuck! Really, I don't have any spelling mistakes? ~Artemis-I'm glad you and your friend are enjoying it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. ~Arwen-I'm sorry, so sorry, I really made you wait long, didn't I? Hope this will cheer you up! Forgive me if I forgot anyone else who reviewed for chapter 10. 


	12. Morning Nightmare1st original chapter

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Right! I've been on vacay so don't yell at me! The Charmed One- Thanks for the information. I don't know where I got the idea he had black hair. ~ NAIRA- Thank you! Thank you! That is a lot of adjectives! ~Arwen- Heh, heh! You made me laugh. ~Beauty Full- Ron is adorable when he is thickheaded, isn't he? ~Draco's silver tabby cat girl- I will do the dancing scene, don't worry! ~Orange-No I didn't think I missed anything. I would never miss my two favorite songs! Thanks so much to kaitlin, VanillaLily, JamieGirl, DarkIllusion, and Elven Josefine. I hope I didn't leave anybody out!  
  
Okay this chapter is slightly different—okay maybe a whole lot different since it isn't in the movie. It's my original chapter because it wouldn't make sense if Hermione falls in love with Draco soon. So I hope you respect my judgment. Here (gulp) it is!  
  
  
  
Dawn had commenced and the first few drops of rain had frozen, white crystals formed in the air, and soon it was snowing. The sun slowly came upon France and light pursued the last of darkness away. Still, Hermione Granger felt the coldness of the mansion, but for the first time in days, uneasiness grew the slightest bit less.  
  
  
  
Hermione, have woken up before dawn, gazed at the falling snow. She remembered Ron and Harry, and her heart ached.  
  
~During her Hogwarts days, when snow carpeted the ground, she, Harry, and Ginny would form snowballs and prepare to attack Ron, Fred, and George on the opposite side of the playground.  
  
She had beaten Ron so badly that she felt sorry for him, until her world record broke when she found her face covered with snow. Ron then went back to throwing snowballs against Harry. Ginny was helpless when four snowballs were flying from George and hit her on the face, stomach, and knee. Hermione and Fred seem to be matching each other's attack, until Ron fell accidentally and knocked Fred down. They had won that day. Ron wouldn't talk to her until he needed help with his charms homework. "Uh, Hermione. . . I –I"  
  
"Ron, I thought you weren't talking to me," she had said.  
  
"What? What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, you haven't talk to me at all since the snowball fight."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione, I need help on my charms homework. I think you've gotten used to me talking to you all the time. The world doesn't revolve around you, Hermione." ~  
  
She smiled at that memory, then sighed frowning. Harry and Ron were probably out in the snow right now. After all, they didn't need her to have fun in the snow. "Why does Malfoy want me here in the first place?" Hermione said to herself, but there was less bitterness in her voice. 'Could he be different somehow? Did he change?' Hermione thought silently, as she went out the door. 'At least he said your welcome. He's tone seemed sort of. . . kind?'  
  
Hermione shook her head. Was kind the right word for his behavior last night? Hey, this was still the same Malfoy, even though he said your welcome with some. . . tenderness? She shook her head for the second time. *Me, and wishful thinking. *  
  
She walked downstairs, little did she know, someone was watching her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
~ A cold cruel laugh echoed in the west wing. Draco stood up from the ice- cold stone floor. The bitter laugh became more distinct. Was it Voldemort? No, he knew that laugh only too well.  
  
"Father. . ." Draco started.  
  
"Draco, my boy, I hear a rumor that we have a new guest in the mansion," a voice said. The figure of a death eater came out from the shadows. The torn up curtains were lifted by the wind.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. "Go away, Lucius."  
  
"Ah, Draco. You know that's not the way to treat another Malfoy."  
  
"Leave now!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Draco, my boy, I will leave as soon as I get what I need. . ." the death eater smirked under the hood.  
  
"I don't care what the hell you need! Collect it and get the hell OUT OF HERE!" Draco yelled at him.  
  
Something cold slapped his face.  
  
"Oh you will care, Draco, after I take your precious mudblood into my possession." Lucius knew that that must have hit a nerve. Draco was silent. . . then slowly opened his mouth.  
  
"You—you leave her alone. . ." His voice trembled. "Don't you dare—dare go near her."  
  
"Oh, I assure you. She will come to me, somewhere dark—let's say the dungeons," Lucius smirked.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Draco screamed at him.  
  
Lucius evilly laughed before disappearing into the shadows. Then Draco heard a voice say,  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF SHE IS NOT ALREADY GONE?!"~  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes shot open. Oh no. . . Hermione! He got up grabbed a robe, pushed open doors of the room and headed straight towards Hermione's bedroom door. Before he reached and turned the knob, he halted. What if she was still in her room? What if she was still asleep? He was being foolish and he certainly didn't want to wake her but he knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hermione?" He said more urgently.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Oh come on! He was Draco Malfoy. And he was certainly not foolish. This was his mansion, he could do what he pleased.  
  
He knocked harder on the door. "Hermione, I know you're in there!"  
  
Draco got his wand, muttered "Alohomora!", and he turned the knob as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hermione!" He looked at the bed and around the room. She was nowhere in sight! He went out of her room and searched a few bedrooms but he failed to find her.  
  
* Oh god. Please no! * Draco was getting extremely worried.  
  
"LUMIERE! COGSWORTH!" He called. Lumiere met him at the end of the steps and Cogsworth waddled behind sleepily.  
  
"Yes, * yawn * master?" Cogsworth asked.  
  
"WHERE IS THE GIRL?"  
  
"The girl, Master?" Lumiere started.  
  
"YES, THE GIRL! She's gone! I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Oh no," Cogsworth said. "Where could she be?"  
  
Mrs. Potts came in, haven woken up from the noise, and said, "What is going on?"  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Lumiere asked her.  
  
"No. Heavens, could she have run off?" Mrs. Potts asked worriedly. Chip was stumbling after his mother and whispered something to her ear.  
  
"WELL, what did he have to say?" Draco asked.  
  
"Go on Chip, tell them."  
  
Chip took a deep breath, "I saw her come down the stairs and head off over there."  
  
Draco gazed in horror at where Chip was pointing. "Bloody h*ll" He swore under his breath. "She's heading to the dungeons!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, don't flame me and tell me it doesn't go well with the story, because I guess I know. Besides I wrote this like in 10 minutes after I got back at 10:00 at night and I didn't feel very well. But I'm sure a few reviews will make me feel a whole lot better. Well my first try on an original chapter. Oh, come on! Hermione can't just fall in love with Draco like that *snaps fingers *. It's more interesting if it's prolonged, but sorry anyways. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Surreal Painting 2nd original chapter

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Ugh! It was all the homework a.k.a. prison work. Man, reality bites hard! Okay maybe it wasn't only the work. I confess: I went out with friends for the past Saturdays, and Saturday is the only time I have to surf the net for hours. So I decided to finish it on a weekday! Oh well, another original chapter! And this is long so you better be satisfied!  
  
Thanks to The Charmed One, kt, whatever22, hazeleyez, Beauty Full for your reviews. ~ lion1990- As long as she falls in love with Draco. That's all that counts! ~JamieGirl-Heh heh! You have to read to find out! ~*kittykat* -thanx. I hope you like this too! ~Elven Josefine-well better get your sanity back! Next chapter is here!!!  
  
  
  
With Draco Malfoy worried about Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy's findings of Hermione's whereabouts, Harry Potter wakes up three hours before noontime realizing than his best friend, Ron Weasley, is nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
Harry painfully opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight. He groggily sat up, his unruly hair standing up in all places (a/n: He must have looked adorable and no, I am not being sarcastic. . . heh heh!) as he searched for his round glasses on the bedside table.  
  
"Ron, get up!"  
  
There was no answer, not even morning groaning from the next bed.  
  
"Ron, come on! Get up you great log!" Harry called again. He finally got his glasses on and checked the clock. It read 9:07 a.m. He looked to Ron's bed about to attempt to wake him up again but Ron wasn't there. For a while Harry just stared at the empty bed that had already been made. Just simply staring.  
  
* No. . . he . . . didn't. . . *  
  
Apparently he did. Everything seems to be going my way, Harry thought sarcastically, gritting his teeth. He searched the room; the map was gone and a single apple was left on the table.  
  
*Doesn't matter. I got to the castle without the map before…the apple? Not much of a breakfast, I bet Ron passed the baker's shop. *  
  
Harry's stomach was growling. He bit into the apple, flung his coat around himself, and went down the stairs into the inn's lobby.  
  
"Hey Harry! Hey!" A familiar voice called to him. As Harry turned he saw none other than the new Daily Prophets photographer, Colin Creevey. Harry groaned inwardly.  
  
"Am I glad to see you! I really thought I would not find you! Okay, now I can fin—"  
  
"Umm. . . Colin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
" I heard about you having another assignment to take in France, so I told the Daily Prophet I'd get the story and the pictures. Can you believe it? I'll be able to do my own story for once—"  
  
"That's nice, Colin. But listen can you take your photographs later? I have some important business to do-"  
  
"Well that's what I'm suppose to do. To take pictures on your auror business."  
  
"This is not auror business, Colin. I have to go and look for Ron. You see he did something. . ." Harry trailed off and mumbled 'crazy'.  
  
Colin did not hear it and said, "That's okay. I'll come along. Who knows? We may run into some death eaters along the way."  
  
Harry sighed defeated and left through the door with Colin right behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione strode lightly through a narrow hallway, holding a candle, and the walls were covered with paintings and doorways leading to almost anywhere. The paintings did not move as in the muggle world, they stayed as they were. They were beautiful paintings, settings where she wished she could be, something she would long to see. She opened another door and absentmindedly walked in. She gazed at a few more paintings.  
  
She looked around. Nothing in here was familiar. She's never been through this way. No, she can't be lost… at least she wouldn't admit she was lost. Hermione searched for the door and was startled when she found it.  
  
* I could have sworn it was on the opposite side *  
  
She turned the doorknob and stepped in.  
  
She was lost.  
  
And utterly alone.  
  
There were several still paintings on the wall but one picture caught her eye. She stepped closer to it and could almost hear music. Snow was falling lightly on the ground. Two people, a boy and a girl, barely older than Hermione, ran outside laughing. The girl flipped her brown her with her hand, gathered snow, and formed it into a ball. She smiled mischievously and threw it at the boy. It landed on his face and the girl giggled. The boy smiled and went to form a snowball but before he could throw it the girl got him again.  
  
* They look so happy * Hermione thought. Then suddenly the setting of the painting became sullen and the boy and girl looked terrified. The boy started to point to Hermione's right. . .  
  
She stepped away from the picture as it returned to the same still painting as before. The candlelight went out and Hermione found herself breathing hard. *What was the boy pointing at? * She wondered. She turned to her right and sure enough there was another door. She remembered the two people's terrified faces and shivered. The silence started to become eerie. . . she started to walk towards the door.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy rushed down the steps into the dark narrow hallway. The lights were dim. He could make out various paintings plastered on the walls as he went through the endless maze. He couldn't keep track of how many doors he opened, or at least tried to open. . . but he still could not find Hermione. Draco felt his head throbbing painfully as if he just woke up from an uneasy sleep.  
  
* She could be anywhere *  
  
As Draco went down more steps; he entered an even smaller room with even more paintings on the wall.  
  
The door clicked shut, Draco tried to open it—the door disappeared but he noticed another door at the opposite end.  
  
Feeling a little bit lightheaded, Draco opened the door just about a fragment and peered in. For a while, he stayed at the door. Then suddenly, he saw something or someone move.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
There were four bronze bolts on the door. Hermione ran her finger along the bronze. She could hear her heart beating faster than normal and the silence finally frightened her but the door was beckoning to her, begging her to take the bolts off. Slowly she lifted the first bolt.  
  
Nothing happened. It appeared to be a perfectly ordinary door.  
  
* Right, I'm just being a bit paranoid. Well, I hope this door will take me back to 'civilization'—*  
  
She froze. There was a light knocking sound on the door.  
  
*Oh my god! Is somebody trapped there? * Part of her mind was saying leave, and she knew she should, but her hands took over. She lifted the second bolt.  
  
And as on cue the knocking sound became louder. Her head was shouting at her to go away, she was getting herself into danger. But it was if her hand was possessed and she took away the third bolt on the door.  
  
The knocking soon turned into harsh pounding. Hermione's lip trembled but she couldn't stop not even if she wanted too. The pounding noise ricocheted in her mind. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. She had choices: simply leave, stay in the room but letting the door remain close, or take the bolt of and enter the door.  
  
*Come on, Mudblood. It's just one more bolt * Hermione heard in her head, but it wasn't her thought. It was someone's vaguely familiar. *Just one more bolt. . . *  
  
Hermione looked at the last bolt, the final bolt. The beckoning was even stronger. She couldn't resist it. She reached out to lift it—  
  
"NO!"  
  
Someone ran inside pushed Hermione back and began shoving the three bolts back to where they were before. The man turned around and glared at Hermione with his silver eyes. It was Draco.  
  
"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" He yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR THERE AGAIN!!"  
  
"Yes! Okay, Malfoy! You don't have to get so worked up about it. You said I could go anywhere except the west wing— "  
  
"Yeah, but you decided to go in anyway didn't you?"  
  
"I was—"  
  
"Curios? Well—what's that muggle saying—curiosity kills the cat!"  
  
"Well, I'm no cat and can you please stop interrupting me. What was in there anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The dungeons. Nothing that concerns you," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, do you keep other *guests* in the mansion aside from me. I'm jealous," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Draco glared at her again but she chose to ignore it. Her eyes wandered to the painting before. She blinked a few times. The boy and girl were now ice- skating.  
  
"Malfoy, is this painting from the muggle world?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I guess so. They all are. By the way," He began, taking a closer look at the painting, "this happens to be one of my favorite."  
  
"Yes, I kind of like this too," Hermione said softly.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. *I need a haircut* Gee, where did that thought come from. He just saved Hermione and the next thing he thinks about is getting a haircut.  
  
He headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back where I thought I told you to stay, Granger. And I need to tell Cogsworth to prepare one of the house elves to give me a haircut," He replied.  
  
"I could give you a haircut if you'd like," Hermione said quickly before Draco went away again.  
  
"What?" He turned around.  
  
"Really, I can if you'd like," Hermione insisted. Was she just offering something to Malfoy?  
  
Draco smirked, "Haha, I don't think so mudblood."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next thing Draco knew was that he was sitting on a chair in his room with Hermione holding up the scissors.  
  
"Master, you are going to look absolutely wonderful. Mistress Hermione will do handsome job on you. . ." Cogsworth said.  
  
"Cogsworth," Draco warned.  
  
"This beauty might also have the talent of hairstyling. Master, she's positively brilliant. . ." Cogsworth babbled on, gesturing to Hermione.  
  
"Cogsworth," Draco said more urgently.  
  
"Yes, yes, Master. A fine lady indeed she will—"  
  
"Cogsworth! Can you leave Hermione and I alone please?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, of course, Master Malfoy," Cogsworth said as he waddled away and closed the door.  
  
Hermione was smiling and Draco sighed, "Just enough to boost your ego?"  
  
"Why didn't you let him stay? I need confidence if this is going to be a good haircut," Hermione lifted the scissors.  
  
"Wait, one more question: Have you done anything like this before?" Draco inquired.  
  
"No," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Uh. . . maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Draco started standing up.  
  
"Oh, sit down. How hard can it be?" Hermione said pushing him down. She noticed a worried expression on his face and Hermione tried to stifle a giggle and decided to tease him, "Relax, if something goes wrong we can always shave all your hair off. The good thing about hair is that it always grows back."  
  
"How about the good thing about having no hair?" Draco said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Hermione went around to start on Draco's hair on the back of his head. She lifted the scissors and snipped. Draco didn't dare move. As Hermione snipped away, Draco closed his eyes and took in the scent of her. She still smelled sweet as he remembered her in Hogwarts. Her hand briefly brushed his cheek and Draco felt a shiver go up his spine. Her touch was gentle and she was focused on cutting.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco's face. She lifted his chin a little as she started trimming his bangs but her eyes fell on his features. He really was good looking. Smug, but good looking. His eyebrows were not as thick as Harry or Ron's were. They started thick then became thin as it came to slant at his temples. His nose wasn't too tall and definitely not flat. It was perfect. Hermione shook her head and her eyes wandered to his lips. They looked soft and gentle even kissable. Hermione slapped herself mentally and focused on his bangs again. She was glad his eyes were close so he couldn't see her blushing. Could it be she actually felt different for him?  
  
They carried the whole process in silence. Hermione continued cutting his blond hair as Draco enjoyed feeling her touch on his forehead. Then she stopped.  
  
"There. I'm finished!" She said.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and was stunned when he looked at his reflection. His blond hair was neatly cut and his bangs now were well above his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and liked the lightness of it.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't done this before? I mean, this is bloody good," Draco complimented. *Did I actually compliment Hermione Granger? *  
  
*Did Malfoy just give me a compliment? * Hermione asked herself a little shocked. "Well I used to trim my longer ends. Actually, I plan to get a haircut when I get back to London—"  
  
"No, leave it long. I like it that way," Draco said surprising her again.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I kind of like your hair loose instead of slicked back like in our Hogwarts days."  
  
Draco did something he would have never done. He reached out and took Hermione's hand in his. Hermione's eyes widened and was about to pull away but for some strange reason her hand stayed in his. They gazed at each other for a few moments of silence and Hermione closed her eyes and thought about that painting they had both seen earlier in the day.  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally done! Okay my second original chapter! Hope you liked it! For some reason I kept laughing the whole way writing this. And why did I put Colin Creevey? Well I still haven't found the answer to that question. Really, I don't know what came over me. LOL! Well next chapter will go back to the story. I hope I didn't rush it for you guys! Please review, and review, and review! *Laughs hysterically again! * Too much sugar for breakfast! Make my day and review! 


	14. Something There

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my faithful reviewers Draco Malfoy's Kitten, hazeleyez, and Elven Josefine: wasn't it obvious? Well anyway it's a who—on second thought maybe a what-Lucius Malfoy the death eater!  
  
Sorry about the long wait, you must really hate me now, but finally my exams are finished and I was able to bring my cousin to watch Episode II. It was cool by the way. Though Anakin was creepy. Thank you to SilverFang- Glad to know someone thinks it's a great mix ~Minako, Princess of Venus- Thank you! ~Herbie Werbie-I'm really happy to find out you like my original chapters!  
  
Draco Malfoy watches Hermione Granger with new admiration. And while they are yet still unsure how they feel towards each other, Harry Potter and Colin Creevey set out and head for the baker's shop. One of them hoping to find any trace of Ron Weasley.  
  
  
  
"Was anyone here at all? Probably during midnight?" Harry said, following the irritated baker through the shop. The baker set some loaves of bread into the oven and headed over to the other side to knead dough. Colin had a quill and parchment out, writing aimlessly, as some villagers looked at his equipment strangely wondering why he couldn't just use a pen and paper.  
  
"Now see here! I am—what's your name again, boy?" The baker said getting out a dough roller.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter, and I'm eighteen," Harry said, adding his age since he didn't like the idea of being called boy. "And I ask again, sir: Was there anyone who woke you, maybe at midnight?"  
  
"Potter, is it? Well, Mister Potter, as you can see I am very busy and have work to do and I don't intend to listen to your tales. And if there was anyone here-- * if * there was anyone here, I doubt that's any of your business," the baker said angrily, and started furiously rolling the dough.  
  
"Please, sir! This is important!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Leave my shop! Sortent (a/n: Leave for French, according to my friend)! Go! There are people here who are waiting for their food!"  
  
Harry sighed. He wasn't convinced that Ron did not pass this way. *Ron, that idiot! How could I be so stupid? I know him too well to forget he's not a person with patience. Hermione, I hope Ron finds away to get you safely back to town. Draco Malfoy, if you ever hurt her I'll…Hermione, we will find you and we will get you out of there. *  
  
"Harry!" Colin said snapping him out of his thoughts. "You know the last Tuesday issue of the Daily Prophet posted an add for a reward of 100 galleons for any vital information on the whereabouts of You-know-who. I was wondering if you had any information—"  
  
*Any vital information. . . 100 galleons *  
  
Then a plan struck Harry like a bolt of lightning. "Colin you're a genius! That's it!"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't my idea. It was the minis—"  
  
"No not that. Colin can you speak French?" Harry asked.  
  
"A little bit. I'm more fluent in Japanese. . . wait, maybe it was Chinese—" Colin said.  
  
"Great! Now listen," Harry said then whispered his plan into Colin's ear.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After explaining it three times and Colin saying he was ready, Harry led him to the baker who had a previously going-to-kick-you-out mood and went somewhere else, pretending to mind his own business. The plan was set, 3 . . .2 . . . 1!  
  
  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur!" Colin said, grinning. "Mon nom est Colin Creevey, a journalist for Le Monde Newspaper. I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions."  
  
"Of course, monsieur. Would you like a dinner roll?" The baker asked.  
  
Colin looked over to Harry who was nodding his head vigorously and it was clear that he was starving.  
  
"Er. . . sure. I'll take three," Colin said, as the baker was putting the rolls in the bag. Harry shot a signal to Colin to go on with the plan.  
  
"Sir, there is this ad in Le Monde stating: Ronald Weasley, an English undercover scientist has been missing for a few days. Any vital information of him or his whereabouts will be handsomely rewarded 80 gal—I mean 80 Francs," Colin finished with his reporter tone, smiling widely.  
  
The bakers eyes lit up, "Weasley. . . where have I heard that name before? Ah, oui! Though I never thought he looked like a scientist."  
  
"Naturellement (a/n: Naturally), he is undercover and here on business, have you seen him?" Colin inquired.  
  
"Oui, in fact. He came to my shop, rude fellow, by the way. Came by midnight asking if he could buy some food! Was in a hurry to leave du centre and headed through the dark road, just there. Far left of the poultry shop," The baker said, pointing.  
  
"Anything else, Monsieur?"  
  
"Ah, he muttered something to himself, but I caught part of it. Really strange. . ." He said, a little more to himself.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I really don't know. . . something like: "Got to save her. Only way. . . going to kill the death eater myself—"  
  
Harry sprung up upon hearing that, "Colin we've got to go! Hurry up!"  
  
"Thank you for your time, Monsieurrrrrr!" Colin tried to say as his hand was being pulled away and out the door of the shop.  
  
"Attente! Wait! What about the 80 francs?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione's surroundings were beautiful. White crystals balled together in miniature hills. Shadows of angel wings floated in the misty air. It was always her favorite season and she loved Christmas day. She was used to the cold since she came from England, but in France the chill was surprisingly pleasant. Hermione took Philippe along the grounds of the huge castle-like mansion and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.  
  
It took some persuasion from Mrs. Potts and Draco finally decided to come out in the sunlight. He watched her from the balcony, with Lumiere and Cogsworth behind him. *She's so beautiful . . .and she has a heart of gold. I cannot believe I've been a prick to her most of my life. But what could have I done? I was brought up to be a muggle hater, which also hated mudbloods and half-muggles. And I did hate them, especially Hermione, well . . . that is . . . until I found out how she really is. It's not hard to imagine why Potter and Weasley love her so much. She's everything I wish I could be she's got everything that I wish I could have. Why did I let my damn pride get in the way? Why did I treat her and her friends as if she were just as low as bloody house-elves? At least, she has friends . . .I have nothing! *  
  
Draco looked at her again, tracing her features with his eyes. Hazel- colored eyes, thick lashes, wavy light-ash brown hair, perfect jaw line . . . sincere, kind-hearted, fun loving. She was someone the whole world could love. She could make the coldest people warm. He looked down at his bandaged arm, the one she tried to heal.  
  
*If only she knew the way I see her—the way I feel for her. I know in my whole life I've never felt this way about anyone. *  
  
"I want to do something for her," Draco said suddenly making both Lumiere and Cogsworth jump. "The thing is I don't know what."  
  
Cogsworth straightened himself from the small shock and said, "Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."  
  
"Cogsworth, this is just not any other girl," Lumiere said, "It has to be something special—something that sparks her interest. Master, was there anything in particular that she liked?"  
  
"How would I know? In Hogwarts, I was always trying to make her life miserable."  
  
Lumiere thought hard and it hit him. "Wait a minute—of course!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hermione, there's something I want to show you. But first you must close your eyes," Draco said, trying to hide his anxiousness.  
  
Hermione gave him a questionable look. "It's a surprise," Draco said.  
  
"A surprise? Since when did you start giving surprises?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Listen, will you just do it Granger?"  
  
Hermione still looked skeptical but complied. Draco waved his hand in front of her eyes and saw her eyelashes didn't flutter. Satisfied, he glances at the huge doors and opens them. Then hesitantly at first he takes hold of her hand and surprisingly feels her hand closing tightly around his, which sent another shiver up his spine. He looks at her features again and saw her completely relaxed. Feeling a bit more comfortable he led her into the room.  
  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
  
"Not yet. Hold on, wait here," Draco said, trying to fight down the nervousness from his voice. Sure he had felt nervous many times but never happy about it. As a matter of fact, he never planned a good surprise for anyone. He turned and drew back the curtains to reveal brilliant sunlight. Hermione flinched as the light shone on her face.  
  
"Now can I open them?" She asks.  
  
Draco grinned. "All right. Now."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened and she couldn't believe what she saw. She thought the Hogwarts library was big—this place was gigantic. Rows upon rows of books, ladders as high as trees, stairs the color of gold, a place for all wizards books ever made, and the real thing about this library is there are even muggle books.  
  
Still in awe she went to one of the bookcases and got out and hardbound orange-colored book.  
  
It read: 'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them' by Newt Scamander. Hermione laughed softly when she remembered that Harry had to share his book with Ron because of course, as usual, Ron's fell apart.  
  
She turned back to Draco and smiled. "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!"  
  
"You—you like it?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I didn't read almost every book in the Hogwarts library for nothing," Hermione joked. "Are you kidding? This is wonderful!"  
  
"Then it's yours."  
  
"Oh my, really!? I still don't believe it!" She ran up and threw her hands around Draco's neck. Draco was a little surprise but welcomed it. Hermione was happy but when she was suddenly aware that she was hugging Draco, she jumped back immediately.  
  
"Wow Granger, I know I'm irresistible, you needn't have to show it," Draco joked.  
  
"Oh, shut up. And wipe that smirk of your face!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day, Hermione decided to have breakfast with Draco. At first, it was a bit awkward since Draco was incredibly used to seeing an empty chair opposite from where he was sitting, but now it was pleasant to see a beautiful face in front of him.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You haven't touched your food yet," Hermione said.  
  
Draco realized he had been staring at her. "Oh right. Er . . .what is this?"  
  
"It's porridge. I helped make it in the kitchen. Haven't you ever eaten it?"  
  
"Sure, when I was three," Draco said and took a spoonful. "Okay, first you can ace every subject in school, you can cut people's hair, and now you can make good food. Tell me something I don't already know!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
With Draco's reluctance, Hermione managed to drag him outside onto the snow- covered courtyard.  
  
"Honestly! Malfoy, I never thought I'd see the day when you were afraid of snow."  
  
"Oh yeah, terrified," Draco said sarcastically. Hermione took some seeds out and three small birds came to her eager for their food.  
  
"My mother taught me how to feed birds. She used to do it during winter when she was younger," Hermione said softly. A few more birds came by. "You know I could teach you."  
  
"No thanks, Hermione. I think my job is to scare the birds away," Draco said.  
  
"Well, unless you are a big hairy thing with too many legs—I don't see why," Hermione said as she put some seeds in Draco's hand. Draco tried to feed the birds but most of them flew away.  
  
Hermione tried to stifle a laugh. She would have never guessed Draco Malfoy would be ever doing this.  
  
Malfoy, feeding birds? Actually, it didn't seem so laughable anymore.  
  
* There's something sweet, and almost kind. * Hermione smiled, but remembered it when Draco was thrashing around in the west wing. * But he was mean and he was course and unrefined. * But he saved her and that showed he cared. *And now he's dear and so I'm sure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before. *  
  
Draco tried again but to no avail. "Don't shove it at them, Malfoy!" Hermione took some seeds and spread it on the ground, forming a trail. A curious bird came down and followed the trail and miraculously ate the seeds in Draco's hand.  
  
He smiled up at Hermione. "Well, would you look at that!"  
  
"You're doing great!" She said as another bird flew over to him. She went over to the other side to feed more birds.  
  
* She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touch she didn't pull away at all. * Then she saw Hermione's head turn away from him. Draco looks doubtful. * No it can't be, I'll just ignore-- * and suddenly Hermione stands up and smiles at him. *But then she never looked at me that way before. *  
  
Hermione went around the tree, feeling a bit awkward. Why was her heart rate pumping a little faster? She wished it would go away, but for some reason she liked the feeling. * New, but a bit alarming,* She thought as she bit her lip and twisted her finger. * Who had ever thought that this could be? * She turned around and laughed at the scene. Malfoy was covered in birds. 'Maybe he really is irresistible! Ack! Did I just think that?' *True, Malfoy's not my prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see! *  
  
Hermione took a large handful of snow and formed it into a ball. * Call this childish, but who bloody cares!? * The birds flew away just as the snowball hit Malfoy in the face.  
  
Hermione laughed hysterically.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back, Granger!" Malfoy said playfully. (a/n: Gee, whoever thought he would say something playfully. You can tell I'm having lots of fun writing this. Heh heh!) Malfoy begins to gather a large pile of snow and lifts it. Another snowball hits Malfoy off guard again along with the huge one above his head.  
  
"Ugh! All right, if that's the way you want it!" Malfoy chases the laughing Hermione around the tree, but she ducks. Malfoy was able to sneak up from her and wrestles her to the ground causing Hermione to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
And of course the 'so-called' house-elves were all watching happily.  
  
Lumiere grinned. "Well who'd have thought?"  
  
"Well, bless my soul!" Mrs. Potts said.  
  
"And who'd have known?" Cogsworth said as if he planned it all.  
  
"And who'd have guessed they've come together on their own?" Lumiere said.  
  
"It's so peculiar!" Mrs. Potts said happily.  
  
"We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something that there wasn't there before."  
  
Cogsworth watches Hermione and Draco come back inside the mansion. "Yes, perhaps there may be something that there wasn't there before!"  
  
"What?" Chip says joining them.  
  
Mrs. Potts smiles at him. "There may be something that there wasn't there before."  
  
"What's there, mama?" Chip says, a little frustrated.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Adults," Chip muttered.  
  
  
  
A/N: Done! I've only been to France once and I only learned a few French words so excuse my language. Malfoy covered in snow, he must have looked hot! Heh heh! Something loooong but sweet chapter for you all! Well we just have to see what happens next! In the ballroom scene! I hope it does not get too fluffy. Heck, I don't even like fluff. Anyway, thanks guys. You've read it so review now! 


	15. Tonight's The Night! Beauty and the Beas...

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance  
  
Author's Note: There it was done faster that usual! Thanks to my reviewers: Mez-thanks! ~Demented Fairy-Keep reading and you'll know soon. ~Cierra Rose- Calm down, here it is! ~akira-I'm glad you think it's excellent! ~The Charmed One- Sure, sure, sure, I just hope this is a good chapter too. ~Katalina O'Riley (a.k.a. *kittykat*)- Really, better than the movie?  
  
Something different but fortunate has happened; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger never thought they could actually enjoy each other's company and the red tinge of hate was almost forgotten from their minds. By mid- afternoon on the day of Christmas Eve, Harry Potter and Colin Creevey know the route that Ron Weasley took but still have a little minor problem.  
  
  
  
"That was really fun, Harry! I'm hoping the Daily Prophet will make me a full time journalist after I'm done with this story. So any death eaters yet?" Colin asked Harry.  
  
"No. Um . . . we have to find some kind of transportation to catch up with Ron," Harry said, searching the town.  
  
"Er . . . Harry, we just passed the poultry shop. The baker said far left, not to go straight."  
  
"Colin, look over there!" Harry said grinning. And a few meters away was a lanky man with black hair tending to a white horse. Beside him was a stable, nearly surrounded with towering trees, containing three other horses. As they approached, the man who seemed to be in his early-forties with slightly * ahem * decaying teeth, glared at them menacingly.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" He snarled, slurring his words.  
  
"Hello good sir—" Colin started, but was immediately cut off by Harry.  
  
"Um. . . we were just wondering if we could rent one of your horses."  
  
"They're not for rent," The man said.  
  
"Then we'll buy one," Harry suggested.  
  
"They're not for sale," The man said plainly, but somehow menacingly  
  
"Look, sir , we need—"  
  
"Do yeh think me stupid? I'm selling no horses to no one," he said practically glowering at them—well to Colin since Harry nearly reached his height. He spotted some pretty females (a/n: pretty to this guy anyway), mid-thirties with heavy make-up on them and said, "Now if you will excuse me."  
  
He went over to the girls and talked to them. The girls were giggling at what he was saying, and Harry found that hard to believe since he couldn't imagine that man saying anything funny.  
  
"Okay," Harry whispered to Colin. "When I say go, we go, all right?"  
  
"What do you mean, Harry," Colin asked, but already too late when Harry yelled. "GO!"  
  
The man grinned and the girls flinched in disgust at his decaying teeth (a/n: Hahaha! I love saying that!) and left—and that's when he noticed them. Harry jumped onto the white horse and tried to pull Colin up who looked like he was drowning.  
  
"Come on, Colin!"  
  
"Hey, you two stopper there!" The man said slurring his words once again. But of course, no one followed him, well I'm sure no one would. Harry set the horse to a slightly strenuous pace and Colin clutched at his ribs eyes wide.  
  
"Harry, maybe you ought to slow down!"  
  
"COME BACK!! YOU IDIOTS!!" The man yelled, but the 'desperados' were well on their way!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mid-afternoon wore into late afternoon and finally after a few long hours it was night. Hermione didn't really know what to expect, neither did Draco considering he invited her. It seemed to be great progress from demanding to inviting, so of course Hermione didn't refuse him this time, besides dinner with music wasn't something to decline easily.  
  
"Oh no, I can't!" Hermione said, looking at the breath-taking gown. The wardrobe house-elf held the dress in front of her.  
  
"You will look absolutely gorgeous in it! No one has wore it for years!"  
  
"That's just it. It's too delicate, too beautiful," Hermione said, and at the moment the door opened and Mrs. Potts came in.  
  
"Oh my, that's a lovely gown. I almost remember—" She stopped and looked at Hermione. "Dear, please wear it. It may have looked good on the hanger but it will look much better on you."  
  
"It's just a dinner," Hermione said, "I mean, this is fit for—well it can't be for . . ." Hermione trailed off, losing her words.  
  
"Are you sure it is just dinner, dear?" Mrs. Potts asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said, confused.  
  
"Make your dreams come true, Hermione. Make your dreams come true."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Tonight is the night!" Lumiere said happily as Draco got out of the shower, a towel around his waist. He went to his closet and took out some clothes and started to change behind the dressing screen.  
  
"I don't think I can do this!" Draco said, not believing those words came out of his mouth since he was brought up to know he was capable of everything.  
  
"Of course you can, Master. You were always so bold and daring."  
  
"I know, but around her—"  
  
"Don't worry. There will be music, romantic candlelight, and when the time is right: you confess your love!"  
  
"Yes," Draco started coming out from behind the screen, but what if the feeling isn't mutual? "No, I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Well, that's a risk we all have to take. You care for the girl, don't you?"  
  
Draco looked down at the floor. Of course he cared for Hermione. If anyone gave him the power he used to long for, or gave him the whole world to hurt her, he knew he would never do a thing like that to her. He looked back at Lumiere, "More than anything."  
  
"Well then you must tell her!" Lumiere said, slipping on the black coat on Draco's shoulders.  
  
Draco went over to the full-length mirror and realized he was wearing all black. "Lumiere, I look like I'm going to a bloody funeral!" He said, clearly irritated at himself. What was making him so damn conscious?  
  
"Maybe the blue coat will look better on you," Lumiere suggested and Draco slipped it on. He looked back to the mirror. His whitish-blond bangs were slightly parted revealing his silver eyes. His pale skin was exposed until the base of his neck where it reached his broad shoulders covered with an expensive dark blue suit. His long sleeve shirt was black, as were his pants and formal shoes. (A/n: So his clothes are not like in the movie, but doesn't it make Draco look hotter?)  
  
The door opens, "Ahem, ahem, ahem, your lady awaits," Cogsworth said.  
  
Draco takes another look at his reflection, and sighs satisfied. "This will have to do."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco came out of the door into the staircase and saw Hermione already there—wait it can't be her, can't it? She looked like an angel, save she had no wings, but it took all of Draco's will power to keep his jaw from dropping.  
  
Hermione's bangs were also parted, part of her hair was in a bun and part of it was let down. Loose tendrils of hair were curled in front of her ears that had a round golden earring on. Her face had some blush on but Draco could still see her natural beauty. She wore an off the shoulder glittering golden gown with gold gloves to go with it. Her high heels were also expensive, but it fit perfectly with Hermione's gown. Draco was still looking at her when Hermione lifted a questioning eyebrow and Lumiere nudged him.  
  
Draco snapped out of it and met Hermione down the steps and offers her his arm. Hermione smiles and takes it as they went down a few more steps.  
  
"Nice dress," Draco whispered to Hermione.  
  
"The suit's not bad either," Hermione whispered back to Draco.  
  
The two of them were led to a long table they had previously eaten breakfast on. But it was definitely different at night. There was a candelabrum, perfectly placed in the middle of the table, carrying five long red lit candles. It was all very romantic as they sat down and ate dinner.  
  
Hermione took this chance to gaze at Draco. * I must be going mad. 'The suit's not bad either,' what kind of statement was that? Look at him, he looks like a . . .a prince. *  
  
Draco then met Hermione's eyes and their gazes locked. * I must be out of my mind. 'Nice dress,' what kind of statement was that. Look at her, she looks like a . . . a princess. *  
  
Hermione broke the gaze as she noticed the beautiful music. One of the tall house-elves came near the table and played his violin. Hermione had a great idea: she stood up and walked to Draco's side.  
  
"Come on Malfoy, dance with me."  
  
"Sure thing, Granger. As long as you don't step on my shoes. They cost a lot," Draco smirked, as he stood up and took Hermione's hand.  
  
Mrs. Potts came by and told the house-elves musicians, "Slow down the tempo a little bit."  
  
The music plays and she begins to sing.  
  
* Tale as old as time, true as it can be *  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped for a while thinking many things like: Never in my lifetime would have I guessed I would dance with Malfoy. We were always enemies at school; we were never even close to being friends. He's so different. She's so beautiful.  
  
* Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly*  
  
Draco bowed and Hermione did the same then Draco felt her hand traveling up to his shoulder, and Hermione felt his hand traveling to her waist. Her other hand was clasped tightly in Draco's. Hermione blushed.  
  
* Just a little change, small to say the least, *  
  
"Am I making you blush?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No," She said, trying to hide it.  
  
"Sure. Then why is your face all red?"  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you look at yourself? You look so bloody nervous," Hermione said, grinning cockily at his lost reply.  
  
* Both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast. *  
  
Draco and Hermione moved into the grand ballroom and Hermione gazes in awe at the architectural design of the place. It was circular and arches were built between gold pillars, where there were small but elegant chandeliers appearing behind each arch. Above the arches was a railing that went around the ballroom; midnight blue satin cloth was hanging beautifully beneath them, and glass windows exposed the navy blue sky lit up with shining stars.  
  
"Wow," she breathed.  
  
Draco smirked and said, "After gazing at the ballroom you can continue falling madly in love with me."  
  
"Shhh, you're spoiling the moment," Hermione said, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Oh, we have a moment? So you already are madly in love with me," Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said and she continued dancing and heard herself singing in her mind.  
  
* Ever just the same, ever a surprise, *  
  
* Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise! *  
  
Hermione looked up at ceiling as the most beautiful painting of the heavens with clouds and little angels covered in satin clothes. She blinked as she seemed to see them moving, but she lived in a wizard world so it was no surprise.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and smiled at her remark, they had spent a few days together and he felt he was changing already into a much better person than that of the past, he sang silently to himself.  
  
* Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, *  
  
* Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. *  
  
Draco pulls Hermione closer and Hermione lays her head on his shoulder. Draco was surprised and looked at Lumiere and Cogsworth as they gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
Mrs. Potts smiled warmly and began to sing again.  
  
* Certain as the sun, rising in the East. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. *  
  
Hermione returned the smile of Draco and they both walked quietly on to the balcony. As they sat down on the ledge, Draco swallowed, "Hermione, are you happy . . . happy here with me?"  
  
Hermione's hand was still in Draco's as she answered. "Well, to tell the truth, at first I hated being under the same roof with you but now, I wouldn't have pick any other way to spend Christmas Eve."  
  
This was it. Draco was supposed to confess his love. * God, this is going to come out so cliché. I can't believe I'm going to do this! *  
  
He leaned closer to her. "Hermione," Draco started.  
  
"Yes?" She leaned closer to him too.  
  
"Hermione, I—" He leaned down and knew they were only a few inches from each other's lips.  
  
*Oh my god * Hermione thought as she knew what was going to happen. She leaned forward and her eyes fluttered closed. Harry . . . Ron . . .  
  
Her eyes shot open, and her lips never reached Draco's. Draco looked a bit disappointed but also a bit concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"Harry and Ron. If only I could see my friends again, just for a moment. I miss them so much," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"There is a way," Draco said and got out his wand. "Accio mirror!"  
  
A mirror came flying into Draco's grasp. "The mirror will show you anything, anything you'd like to see."  
  
Hermione decided to check out how Ron was doing first. "I'd like to see Ron."  
  
She gasped at the image in the mirror. Ron was caught in a blizzard; he tripped over a fallen tree branch and lay on the snow unconscious. "Oh no, I've got to help, Ron, Malfoy. He's all alone! He looks dead!"  
  
Draco's face became grim. "Then you must go to him," He said softly.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
  
Draco turned away. "I release you. You are no longer my prisoner. Here's your wand. Keep the mirror so you'll always have a way to look back." He said trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"But I thought—"  
  
"Hermione, I want to see you happy. Your place is not to stay with me. Go now."  
  
"Malfoy I—"  
  
"Leave before I change my mind. GO NOW!" He growled.  
  
Hermione dashed out the door, went to her room, changed and gathered her belongings. She looked at her wand. * Thanks for everything, Malfoy. * She went down the steps and opened the door. Taking one last look at the castle she got up on Phillipe and rode away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco retired to his room, feeling pain in his heart in letting her go. His door creaked open and Cogsworth entered happily.  
  
"Well, Master Malfoy. I must say everything is just going peachy. I knew you had it in you," Cogsworth said. At this point, Draco would probably yell at him but he was too sad to do that.  
  
"I let her go," Draco said sadly, trying to keep a tear from escaping.  
  
"Ha ha ha, yes. Splendid!" Cogsworth said until the information registered in his brain. "You what? How could you do that?"  
  
"You know, I had to."  
  
Cogsworth look like he was on the verge of hyper ventilating. "Yes, but why?" He cried.  
  
Draco looked at him and a single tear flowed freely down his face. "Because I . . . I love her."  
  
  
  
READ BELOW!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: I can't believe I wrote this! Yes, I know some parts were lame and kind of fluffy. I think I pushed my romantic writing limit a little too far. Please don't hate me! Anyway guys I hope you review, all of you have to review! Bad news again guys. I'm leaving tomorrow for summer vacay so I won't be able to update until mid or late July. I hope I don't lose any of my readers. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed and hopefully *most* of you enjoyed it! 


	16. Reluctant Let Go

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance Author's Note: I'm back ppl! I still can't believe I wrote chapter 15 like that! I was planning on rewriting it but some of your reviews left me thinking otherwise. Thank you so much for reviewing: keres, daystar428, Emmygirl246, The Charmed One, Sarah Baggins, akira, Rebecca Anne, Tori, and mirei nochi. Cierra Rose-LOL! You're crazy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ~kikie- she'll come back! She can't leave Malfoy like that! ~Sila-chan-I know it's fluffy (ack!) but I'm glad you like it. I can't believe I wrote that chapter. ~Elven Josefine-Hope this chapter can dry your tears! Thanks for waiting!  
  
Draco Malfoy's heart was surrounded with despair and hate, with 'Malfoys don't cry' echoing in his head. Hermione Granger leaves the castle with some guilt in leaving Draco, but has no choice, needing to find her friend, Ron Weasley, hoping that he may still be alive. What she doesn't know, is that something left with her.  
  
Lumiere and Mrs. Potts finally found they're voices after hearing the news from Cogsworth.  
  
"HE DID WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid its true," Cogsworth said solemnly.  
  
"Oh my, Hermione left," Mrs. Potts said with an identical expression that Cogsworth had on his face.  
  
"But he was so close!" Lumiere cried.  
  
"At least, after all this time, he has finally learned to love."  
  
"That's it, then! That should break the spell!" Lumiere said lifting his hopes only for it to be dropped again.  
  
"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return," Mrs. Potts said.  
  
Cogsworth sighed, "And now it's too late."  
  
Mrs. Potts nodded, but then finally realized something. "Has anyone seen Chip?"  
  
***  
  
Putting it bluntly, the blizzard was fierce. Hermione tightened her cloak as she looked about the small hills of snow, the harsh wind blurring her vision.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called out but knew it was useless. As far as the mirror showed her, his body lay unconscious and he was face down into the snow. She took her wand out and whispered "Lumos!" hoping the moist wind wouldn't interfere with what little light she had. Just as she moved towards her left she caught something on the right at the corner of her eye. As she neared the footprints, she saw that it was pointing towards her. She finally knew where he was. Gritting her teeth, she dropped down and starting digging through the pile of snow in front of her. She was relieved to see Ron's red hair and pulled him out by his coat.  
  
"Ron, can you hear me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on, give me a sign!" Hermione said checking to see if he was still breathing. Ron didn't appear to be frost bitten but his skin was even paler than Draco's and his lips turned purple. Using her wand, Hermione levitated him over to Philippe, who was eager to get out of the blizzard, when she heard footsteps and hooves. She quickly led her horse out of sight and waited. . .it was Harry. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and rush towards him nearly knocking him onto the snow. "Hermione!!! Ron and I were so worried. Oh my god, you can't believe how much we missed you!" Harry said wrapping his arms around his friend.  
  
Hermione's arms were already clutching tightly onto Harry, as she closed her eyes and felt like crying. "I think I have a pretty good idea, because I missed you guys the same way. Oh, Harry, I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"You didn't think we'd leave you there forever, 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"I guess not," Hermione said pulling away and wiping an escaping tear from her cheek. She looked up to see a horse and Colin sitting on top, his teeth chattering.  
  
"And what is he doing here?" She asked in a polite way.  
  
"Who, Colin? Tell you later, 'Mione, but we better get Ron back to town," Harry said.  
  
"Right," She replied as she went on top of Philippe with Ron still unconscious and Harry got up on the stolen horse in front of Colin. They rode away from the woods.  
  
***  
  
". . . and when he left, I met Colin and then we decided to go after him. Ron can be a bloody idiot sometimes," Harry added after explaining the story, leaving the stolen horse part out of it since she knew Hermione wouldn't approve of it.  
  
Hermione smiled and brushed Ron's bangs away from his face. "That's why I love him, as if he was my own brother."  
  
Ron began to open his eyes and when he saw Hermione-  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"It's all right, Ron. I'm back," Hermione said.  
  
"But Malfoy. How did you manage to escape?"  
  
"I didn't. He let me go," Hermione replied.  
  
"He let you go? The Draco Malfoy? Blood-sucking Death Eater, Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, * the * Draco Malfoy. And he's not a Death Eater. He's different now. He's changed somehow."  
  
"He's not a Death Eater!? Oh no, I have to rewrite this article!" Colin said suddenly, crumpling a piece of parchment and getting out another one.  
  
Ron's eyebrow rose, "What's Colin doing here?"  
  
"Daily Prophet sent him here. Says they're going to let him write his first article," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione said. "Draco gave me something." As she was about to reach for her bag, the flap opened by itself and something jumped out on the bed.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Ron screamed. "Get it away from me!!!"  
  
Hermione looked at it and realized * who * it was. "Relax, Ron."  
  
Ron calmed down and Chip smiled. "Hi!"  
  
"Oh a stowaway," Harry said, laughing. "Ron, you should have seen your face."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, ears turning pink.  
  
Chip frowned. "Hermione, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"  
  
"Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It's just that-" Hermione started to say when a knock from the door interrupted them.  
  
Chip went back to hide in the bag just as the door opened.  
  
"Mister Weasley?" The innkeeper said.  
  
"Ron's not well right now. What's the matter?" Hermione said, wondering why Ron was needed.  
  
"Someone outside the inn wants to see him. They also want to see you Miss Granger."  
  
"All right. I'll go," Hermione said, grabbing her bag.  
  
"I'm coming too, 'Mione. Colin stay here and watch Ron." Harry said a little worried and followed Hermione out through the door.  
  
As she went down the steps, the innkeeper gestured to the door. Hermione opened it and she and Harry stepped outside.  
  
"May I help you," Hermione said confused.  
  
"I've come to collect your friend, Mister Weasley," Monsieur D'Arque said, grinning evilly.  
  
As he stepped aside, Hermione's eyes widened when she saw a lot of people . . . and the 'Asylum D'Loons' wagon standing in front of her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know its kinda short but I said I'd post the next chapter by late July. I'm happy to be back since I missed Fanfiction.net sooo much! Yay, I have more than a 100 reviews. Keep reviewing guys, you know how to make a girl happy! 


	17. The Mob and Dangerous Encounter

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance Author's Note: Yes, yes. I know it's been one month but when school opened on August 19th , I had projects already due next week and the next week and- you know what I mean. Surprisingly, I'm doing actually well so far-* so far *. All right on to my thanks: Veronica*James, Vanillastar, and shikonjewel -- thanks. Pls. R/R! Cierra Rose -Thank you thank you thank you thank you. . .! ~Multiple Lilys - Thanks. I'll keep that idea in mind. ~Star Jade-I know. Bad guys are just more interesting. ~Elven Josefine-Hey! Yes she will return VERY SOOOON!  
  
The man who stood before Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Chip the house- elf (hiding in the bag), smiled cruelly at them. And far away, in the darkest of woods a man with the same silver eyes was even in a worse state than Hermione.  
  
"How is he?" Mrs. Potts asked concerned, but knowing the answer already.  
  
"Not good," Lumiere said as he stepped away from the door. "Not good at all."  
  
They winced as they heard another crash from inside the west wing.  
  
"I've never seen him as worst as this. I only hope Mistress Hermione would come back," Lumiere said.  
  
"She will," Mrs. Potts said.  
  
Lumiere eyed her suspiciously. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"If there is one thing I know, Chip didn't leave with her for nothing."  
  
***  
  
Those eyes, where had she seen them before? Draco? No, they weren't that cold. Cold, it was an almost fatal glare. Harry seemed to notice this too, he was staring at this man and he looked like he knew who it was. But Harry's face was frozen, unable to move.  
  
Hermione broke her painful eye contact and looked back at the wagon. "You must be joking. Ron's not crazy!"  
  
"I may not know him as well as you do, Miss Granger, but the townspeople out here claims that he was running around like a crazed lunatic. In my book, that qualifies as a patient of the mental institution," D'Arque said, his eyes flickered over to Harry. "I'm sure even you would know that, Mister Potter."  
  
Hermione was confused. * How does he know our names? * Familiar but . . . Hermione shook that thought away. There were more important things to discuss. "What do you mean running around like a crazed lunatic?"  
  
"I'm sure these people could elaborate on that," D'Arque said as he gestured with his hand.  
  
Le Fou emerged from the crowd. "He was raving like a madman. We all heard him, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah!" The crowd shouted.  
  
"No, I won't let you do this!" Hermione said.  
  
"We'll take good care of him, I assure you," D'Arque said, not really convincing.  
  
"He was telling the truth!" Harry said suddenly. "I saw him-"  
  
Whatever it was he was going to say, he didn't finish it. Three men had to drag him down the steps and hold Harry in place, while he struggled to get away. "Get off!!!"  
  
"Let him go, please," Hermione pleaded but D'Arque shook her off and followed the three men detaining Harry.  
  
Hermione walked down the steps and Gaston slipped beside her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Hermione. It's a shame about your friend."  
  
"You know he's not crazy, Gaston."  
  
"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."  
  
"If what?" Hermione said, desperate.  
  
"If you marry me."  
  
Fortunately, Hermione was not that desperate. "What!?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"One little word, Hermione. That's all it takes."  
  
"Never!" Hermione said with actually a tinge of venom in her voice.  
  
"Have it your way then," Gaston said as he walked off * intentionally * slowly (a/n: Trying to play hard to get, I'm sure.). Hermione glared at his back.  
  
* I've got to do something! * Hermione felt something poking her gently. She opened her backpack to see Chip holding the mirror out for her.  
  
"Of course, that's it! Thanks Chip," Hermione said as she set her backpack down leaving the zipper open.  
  
"Ron and Harry are not crazy and I can prove it!" Hermione said, and Gaston, D'Arque, and the crowd turned around. "Show me Draco Malfoy," she said to the mirror. She held the mirror high above her head so everyone could see, but at that moment she wished she hadn't.  
  
Draco was shouting something and violent sparks came out of his wand. He was in the west wing throwing things around. His hair was all over his face and Hermione could see dried tears on his cheeks. At that moment she felt like crying. She knew he cried for her and now Draco couldn't hold his anger and let his rage explode.  
  
To the crowd he looked like a vicious beast killing somebody.  
  
Hermione pulled the mirror away from the crowd's view, when she heard all the gasps and shocked expressions of the civilians.  
  
"It's dangerous!" A woman gasped.  
  
"No, it isn't what it looks like," Hermione said. "No, he would never hurt innocent people! Please, you have to believe me! If you get to know him you'll see. I've met him and I've learned he isn't evil. He's really kind and gentle," She said fingering the mirror. "He's my friend."  
  
Gaston stepped in front of her. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Monster! He's no bloody monster, Gaston! I know him! I saw him!"  
  
"She's as crazy as her friends!" Gaston said. He tried to grab the mirror from Hermione but she elbowed him in the stomach and got away. She then felt something, a floating sensation, every thought and worry was forgotten, and she heard a voice in her head. Her hand unclenched around the mirror---- then abruptly, the feeling stopped. She looked at her hand but the mirror was now in the hands of D'Arque.  
  
"I thank you, my dear," D'Arque said smirking.  
  
* What had just happened to me? Did I just smile and willingly hand the mirror to him? *  
  
D'Arque gave the mirror to Gaston.  
  
"We're not safe 'till his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the sorcerer!" Gaston shouted to the crowd, waving the mirror above his head.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried.  
  
"We're not safe until his dead!" One man said.  
  
"He'll come stalking us at night," the man beside him said.  
  
"He'll wreak havoc on our village. If we let him wander free!"  
  
Gaston got his crossbow from Le Fou. "So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods. Through the darkness and the shadows it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside."  
  
"We're not coming home 'till he's dead. Good and dead!" The mob, that had formed, shouted.  
  
"Oh no! Master Malfoy!" Chip said and ran inside the inn.  
  
Gaston turned to the crowd, "We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?"  
  
"We are," The mob shouted.  
  
"No, I will not let you do this! This is illegal!" Hermione said, she knew it was a pretty childish thing to say but she didn't have time to think at the moment.  
  
Gaston grabbed her wrists. "If you're not with us, you're against us," He turned to the cronies. "Bring her friend here!"  
  
"Get your hands off her, Gaston!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, we can't have Hermione running off to warn her 'friend', can we?" Gaston said as he pushed Harry and Hermione to the inn's basement and locked it up.  
  
The mob followed Gaston into town as they made their way to the woods.  
  
"Harry, get your wand out! Unlock the window!" Hermione said, but the words were barely out of her mouth when D'Arque appeared with his wand and cast a spell on the window to make part of the padlock melt, therefore jamming the window.  
  
"Well, well. It looks like it won't be easy getting out of there," D'Arque said, grinning maliciously.  
  
"You're a wizard!" Hermione said.  
  
"He's just not any wizard, Hermione," Harry said. "He's Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
(a/n: I was going stop at this part, but you know me. I'm not that cruel.)  
  
When Hermione looked back at D'Arque, she no longer so a man who was extremely old with white hair to his shoulders, but the one and only pale blonde hair, silver-eyed, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hermione gasped and backed away.  
  
***  
  
Ron was rudely awaken with Colin shaking his shoulders.  
  
"What is bloody going on? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Ron said as he tried to shade his eyes from the bright light.  
  
"Ron, R-ron, Her-Hermione, I-I" Colin said his voice trembling.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron said as he sat up in bed now fully awake.  
  
"S-she and H-Harry, Harry-"  
  
Chip jumped onto the bed. "They're in trouble, sir. And I think I saw Master Malfoy's father!"  
  
Ron raced down the steps, seeming to have fully recovered, with Chip and Colin right behind him still stuttering.  
  
The innkeeper was not at the desk and when Ron checked the clock he realized it was 3:00 a.m.  
  
* What the-oh great, I couldn't have picked a better time. *  
  
He opened the main door slowly and saw the black hooded figure of a Death Eater.  
  
***  
  
"Well my dear, you've made my plan much harder," Lucius said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied, her voice trembling. Harry held her hand to comfort her.  
  
Lucius smirked. "How did you find my mansion?"  
  
She hesitated then said, "Harry and Ron were captured. I went looking for them."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"Malfoy found me and I made a promise to stay with him forever so that he would let my friends go."  
  
"Interesting . . .I wouldn't have expected you to do that," Lucius said more to himself.  
  
"Wait a minute, what does Hermione got to do with your plan?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Simple. I sent Draco under house arrest in that mansion, when he refused to be a Death Eater after humiliating me in front of Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters," Lucius began.  
  
Hermione winced when he heard Lucius say Voldemort. "He refused?"  
  
"Correct, and do you know what made him turn away from upholding our family honor?" Lucius said starting to get angry.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked bravely.  
  
"YOU! I tried to get you away but he kept saving you."  
  
By the look of Hermione's face he could tell that she was not expecting this. Harry was confused as well. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at Harry but didn't answer.  
  
* Then suddenly the setting of the painting became sullen and the boy and girl looked terrified. The boy started to point to my right . . .and as on cue the knocking sound became louder. My head was shouting at me to go away, I was getting myself into danger . . . 'Come on, Mudblood. It's just one more bolt' I heard in my head, but it wasn't my thought. It was someone's vaguely familiar. 'Just one more bolt. . .' *  
  
Hermione eyes widened. "You were there the whole time, but I don't understand. Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You haven't figured it out yet? Is that intelligent mind of yours failing you? I refused to believe it at first, but now I know. Draco is in love with you."  
  
Hermione was just as surprised as Harry. I mean she realized that they almost kissed but Lucius had said she was the reason Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater.  
  
"No, at school, we hated each other-"  
  
"But he loved you," Lucius said plainly. "In love with a filthy mudblood! I thought a few years of isolation would make him come to his senses and agree to serve the Dark Lord but then you came along just out of the blue! I have to thank your friend, Mr. Weasley for lying unconscious in the snow. It was too close, but I'm glad your thoughts went back to your friends! Now I know that I have a chance to KILL YOU!"  
  
Lucius raised his wand, Hermione screamed, Harry stepped in front of her then-  
  
"STUPEFY!!!"  
  
The Death Eater fell to the ground and lay motionless.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's where I'll stop. Okay! Did you like it? Do you hate me for making you wait for one whole month? I truly am sorry! Okay review! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE! Heh heh! Just kidding! Anyway thanks for reading and for waiting! 'Till Chapter 18! 


	18. A Silent Confession

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance Author's Note: This is chapter 18! Thank you for reviewing guys! Acknowledging Blimey411, Angelgirl89uk, sailorministar, shikonjewel, Akuma Canadian Angel, Vanillastar, Sarah Baggins. Also someone reviewed without adding his or her name. Please add your name next time because your reviews mean a lot.  
  
In fear, curiosity, and false bravery, the mob raged on to the castle. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter locked in the inn's basement, await the unforgivable curse the Death Eater would cast on them. Unless . . .  
  
"Hermione, you can open your eyes now." Harry whispered to her.  
  
Hermione's eyelids relaxed and fluttered open. "What happened?"  
  
"I haven't the idea," Harry said. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Lucius Malfoy lying on the ground. "One minute his wand was pointed directly at us, next thing I know he collapsed."  
  
"Just like that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly like that," Harry replied.  
  
***  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Colin? How could have Colin done that? He wasn't a bad student or anything but he had never mastered one spell that could stun anybody. And a Death Eater! How could have he taken one of the most powerful Death Eaters?  
  
Colin was trembling; he held his wand in his still outstretched hand.  
  
Suddenly Chip broke the silence. "Oh yes! Death Eater is down!" He came out of the door dragging this large toolbox.  
  
Ron finally snapped out of his shock. "Good job, Colin! Let's get Harry and Hermione out!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione saw red hair.  
  
"Ron! You're here! Thank heavens, you came just in time and saved us!"  
  
"Thanks, but it's Colin who shouted 'stupefy'. He actually stunned Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Colin?" Harry asked. He looked behind Ron and saw Colin pointing his wand towards an open toolbox.  
  
"That's right. Ugh . . . this bloody window seems to be jammed!"  
  
Harry looked back at Ron. "Yeah, Malfoy's dad melted the lock. We could probably apparate out of here, but not on Muggle grounds. Wait- Hermione do you know any kind of spell that could get us out of this situation?"  
  
"It's not in the books, if I remember correctly. I don't know," Hermione replied.  
  
"You DON'T KNOW! How can you NOT KNOW?" Ron asked in incredible disbelief.  
  
"Well, do you expect me to know everything, Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes! What did Malfoy do to you? Brainwash you?" Ron said.  
  
"No, of course not- Oh no! Malfoy! We've got to warn him about the mob!" Hermione said.  
  
"No way, Hermione!" Ron said. "This is the last time you and the rest of us is going back to that mansion. Besides, I don't think he cares what you say. He hates you."  
  
"Actually, Lucius just clarified the opposite. Malfoy loves her, Ron," Harry said.  
  
Ron's cheeks went a little pink. "Okay! What did you do?" He said towards Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said innocently. "Do you mind? We're suffocating in this basement!"  
  
"I told you. I can't open the win-"  
  
"Ron, watch out!" Hermione shouted as she and Harry ducked.  
  
Ron jumped away as a hammer flew uncontrollably past him and broke the window glass.  
  
Ron looked back at Chip and Colin, their fingers pointed at each other.  
  
***  
  
"I knew it, I knew it. It was foolish to get our hopes up," Cogsworth said to Lumiere and Mrs. Potts.  
  
Draco had stayed locked up in the west wing for hours and no one dared disturbed him.  
  
"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," Lumiere agreed, though in his heart he knew it had made his master a better person.  
  
Suddenly the front gate of the castle was opened violently. Upon hearing this, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts raced to the window.  
  
"Could it be. . ?" Cogsworth said with a more hopeful tone in his voice.  
  
"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts asked.  
  
Lumiere withdrew suddenly from the window. "Sacre bleu, invaders!"  
  
Cogsworth went to take a look. "Encroachers!"  
  
Mrs. Potts looked at Gaston. "And they have the mirror!"  
  
Cogsworth brought himself up ready to issue some orders. "Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?"  
  
The others were already way ahead of him.  
  
***  
  
"Cut it down!" yelled Gaston, as some people got out their axes and started to strike at the tree. The mob carried the log and smashed the castle's gate open.  
  
"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the sorcerer is mine!" Gaston shouted at the mob. The crowd marched to the castle's door.  
  
Meanwhile, all the house-elves living in the castle came together to find away out of the coming ordeal. The house-elves tried their best not to panic, locking and throwing bolts on the door.  
  
"Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle, unafraid, although the danger just increased!"  
  
Outside the mob shouted, "Raise the flag, sing the song. Here we come, we're fifty strong. And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong! Let's kill them all!"  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Potts knew she had to do something. She stepped into the west wing.  
  
"Pardon me, master," she said. She didn't even want to look at him. Seeing her master angry was horrible but seeing him sad was worse. Though his tear- stained face was turned away from her, his body language said already too much. His back was slouched as he sat on the huge armchair, clutching his cloak around him. Broken chair legs were around him. His arm was bleeding- no the dark mark on his arm was bleeding.  
  
"Leave me in peace," He said to her.  
  
Is he absurd? Mrs. Potts knew that he knew people were invading his castle. "But sir! The mansion is under attack!"  
  
"I said leave," Draco said again in that same hollow voice.  
  
"What shall we do?" Mrs. Potts said, hoping he would say something . . .anything that could stop the invaders.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I don't care anymore," Draco said so sadly and slowly that Mrs. Potts even flinched. "Without Hermione, I'm nothing anyway."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Just let them come."  
  
***  
  
"Kill the Sorcerer! Kill the Sorcerer!" The door was going to break, despite the effort of the house elves. The log the mob carried bashed on the door several times, it was only a matter of time until . . .  
  
"This isn't working," Lumiere said. He didn't have an idea, was he losing his touch? "Confound it Lumiere," He scolded himself.  
  
"Oh, Lumiere! We must do something!" The house elf beside him said.  
  
The lights grew dimmer. Lumiere looked around him. The house-elves were pushing the door, their foreheads creasing. He looked in front of him but the hall was empty. He had a couple of candlesticks in his hand.  
  
"Oh no! We're done for!" Cogsworth wailed.  
  
"Wait, I know!" Lumiere said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
***  
  
The castle's door fell to the ground. The mob, with Gaston leading them, stepped inside. The hall was dark and empty, except for a few candlesticks, unlit, and aligned in front of the staircase.  
  
The whole mob filed inside and looked around in silence.  
  
"NOW!" Lumiere shouted. House elves lit the candles and the hall was brought to life as the crowd of people backed away. Though small as they are, Malfoy's house elves weren't pacifists.  
  
"OUCH!" One person ran out as his pants were set on fire. Other people had crème brulee ( a/n: I really don't know how to spell it.) and icing all over their faces. The wardrobe elf was jumping up and down happily after smudging lipstick on two men's cheeks and forehead.  
  
(a/n: Okay that was lame. Don't bother flaming me.)  
  
To tell the truth it looked more like a big party than a battle.  
  
The mob ran out, eyes wide and screaming, away from the mansion. The Ministry of Magic is going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
***  
  
"We've got to get to Malfoy fast!" Hermione said, jumping onto Philippe. Colin and Ron scramble on the stolen horse as Harry grabs Chip and they both get behind Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry says as the five of them (a/n: Colin, Ron, Chip, Harry, and Hermione. Yup, that's five excluding the two horses) rode to the woods.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About Malfoy," Harry asks.  
  
"Harry, please!"  
  
" No, it's not that. I just have one question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what went on in that mansion-but when you came back you seemed different."  
  
"Is that a question?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, this is. Hermione, do you-you know-love him?"  
  
Hermione looked at him then turned away. Harry was surprised to see a tear stroll down her cheek, but at least he knew her answer.  
  
***  
  
The house elves celebrate their victory. Unfortunately, not even one of them saw Gaston, who broke away from the crowd, silently going up the stairs searching for the sorcerer. After opening a few doors and finding it empty, he gritted his teeth.  
  
* Where are you? I know you're here somewhere. *  
  
He looks at the mirror. "Show me the wizard in this castle."  
  
The mirror showed Draco's back and an open window. Thunder sounded. Gaston looked up and raced another flight of stairs. He readied his crossbow and kicked open the door. Gaston peered in.  
  
And there the sorcerer was.  
  
Gaston grins evilly. He raises his crossbow and takes aim.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you have it. Okay this chapter may seem a bit shorter and not as exciting but I promised the next one will be better. Oh, there could be some fluff. You've been warned. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this.  
  
Actor Richard Harris rest in peace. 


	19. Unveiling the Truth

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance Author's Note: When I started this chapter I didn't really know what to do. Anyway this is as dramatic as it gets. Heh heh! Oh yeah thanks for those people who reviewed for chapter 18. Vanillastar, StarJade, The Charmed One, pocketgopher, and Midgy. Akuma Kanada no Tenchi - I know it's sad. He was really one of the greatest actors. LizD- How can you not be a D/Hr shipper? There like the best pair! Just kidding! I'm glad you like this story! Sarah Baggins- Oh, yeah I just left it like that. I can be really evil when I want to. Heh heh! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
Hermione Granger and her friends ride on horseback to the Malfoy Mansion, hoping that they are not too late. Gaston has reached Draco Malfoy in attempting to kill him, thinking if he cannot get Hermione then no one can. Draco is in no condition to fight and is left with a shattered spirit. There is only one person who can bring it back to him . . .but will she reach him in time?  
  
Draco gazed outside at the rain, teardrops from the sky, that had started to pour. He knew he was there, he knew he was armed but yet he did not turn around to look at him. He did not care. What he did not expect, however, was the stabbing pain he felt on the skin of his shoulder blade. Draco yelped in pain, but it was less painful that what he felt in his heart. He turned to look at the man.  
  
The man appeared to be good-looking, broad-shouldered and seemed physically strong, but angry. Gaston ran straight for the man on the chair, but Draco leaped onto the balcony where the rain pounded heavily. Gaston followed and seeing Draco staggering on the roof he let out a cold laugh.  
  
Gaston kicked Draco in the stomach causing him to fall down and rolling onto the edge of the roof. Below was a black wave of nothingness; a bottomless pit would be the unfortunate doom if Draco did just one misstep.  
  
"Get up! Get up! What's the matter? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Gaston says mockingly, taunting him. In ordinary terms, Draco could have taken Gaston with only exerting some effort from his strength or his wand but in his current state . . .  
  
Draco turned his head away from the beckoning call of the endless darkness and turned his eyes to the sky that flashed lightning and throwing thunder while letting its raging rain onto the earth. His body felt numb as he heard Gaston keep taunting him demanding him to get up but Draco didn't even listen his mind went back to Hermione, the woman he was in love with . . . the woman he was ever in love with. But now it will all be just a memory . . .  
  
Because she loved her friends so much Hermione gave her freedom up to save them even if it meant staying with him as the prisoner. Hermione had helped him back to his mansion after he passed out after saving her from the wolves, when she had her chance to escape and leave him. When Hermione offered to cut his hair and didn't pull away when he touched her hand. His surprise for Hermione and how her eyes and face lit up with happiness when she saw the library and when she jumped up and hugged him even though it was in accident. When Hermione brought him out to the snow, taught him how to feed birds, and just having fun-actually enjoying his company. And then the night, the best night he ever had in his lifetime, he met an angel. He had danced with Hermione and she was smiling at him and the hatred for each other seemed to have vanished. And when they had almost kissed. And when he had knew he loved her more than anything in the world. If only she would call him Draco, but she never did.Malfoy! He would hear her say.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco was dropped back into reality. Gaston had broken off a piece of one of the gargoyles on his roof, shaped like a textured baseball bat, and was heading back toward him. And the strange thing was even though he was well above the ground he heard the sound of hooves.  
  
"Malfoy!" That voice was familiar. Draco looked below and it was as if all his troubles had melted away and his spirit and life was restored.  
  
"Hermione!" he said.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione gasped. "Gaston, don't!"  
  
Draco turned around just in time to see Gaston swinging his arm back holding the weapon, ready to strike at him. Seeing that there was no time to take out his wand, he caught the weapon forcing himself up. Gaston found himself on the cold ground.  
  
***  
  
Seeing what was happening above, Hermione jumped off Philippe and raced to the castle with Chip following behind her.  
  
"Er . . .Harry?" Colin said, nudging him at his side.  
  
"What is it this-" Harry turned around and stopped in mid-sentence. "What the hell is that?" He whispered.  
  
"Can't you guess?" Ron said. The howl of wind and rain grew stronger around Ron, Harry, and Colin.  
  
There was a soft yet sharp echo of cruel laughter and a movement among the trees. Something or someone must have followed them there.  
  
***  
  
Gaston's eyes widened surprised at the sudden force of the so-called sorcerer. When he stood up he realized that Draco was gone. Gaston's face reddened at his anger. He walked cautiously along the roof looking towards the gargoyles at the corner of his eye.  
  
He struggled to control his fear. He hated hearing silence, except for the rain. He hated having no clue where Draco was. "Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, sorcerer?" Gaston shouted through the wind. "Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"  
  
That last sentence had provoked Draco enough. He emerged from behind the gargoyle and before Gaston knew what was happening he found himself on the ground again. Draco stepped on his chest; so Gaston couldn't get up, and leaned down to speak to him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems you are the real fool. Who are you to think you can take a fully trained-what was that you said? Ah, a fully trained sorcerer?"  
  
Gaston paled and his skin turned even whiter than Draco's. Draco picked him up by the cuff of his shirt and turned him to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down! Please, don't hurt me!" Gaston pleaded. "I'll do anything! Anything!"  
  
Draco smirked and put him back on the ground. "Get out! NOW!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco turned around and saw Hermione looking at him from the balcony.  
  
His face lit up. "Hermione, you-you came back!" He climbed the roof to reach the balcony.  
  
Hermione suddenly took her wand out. "Malfoy duck!" Draco did as instructed as Gaston hand swung through the friction of air.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted. Gaston's hands snapped to his sides and his whole body looked hard as stone and then he collapsed.  
  
"Too easy. If we weren't in the Muggle world, I would have done it ages ago. At least I won't have to deal with him for awhile," Hermione said, dusting her arms and putting her wand back in her cloak.  
  
"You could have at least used 'stupefy' on him," Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco put his hands up. "Right, right, I forgot. You and your bloody conscience."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Malfoy, I-" Hermione started to say, then a ear piercing sound was heard and she and Draco fell hard on the balcony's stone floor. The most cruel and coldest laugh rang through their ears and Hermione stared in horror. Lucius Malfoy appeared right in front of her.  
  
"My, my, my. My dear boy, my only son, a Malfoy, and through the years I still can not believe why you would betray Voldemort for this poor-excuse for a witch, filthy MUDBLOOD!" Lucius said, glaring at Hermione as she inched back.  
  
" I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!!!" Draco got up and threw himself at his father.  
  
Lucius was too fast for him. "Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to treat your father? What have I taught you Draco?"  
  
"Nothing!" Draco hissed, gritting his teeth. And at the moment he felt like everything, his history of being a Malfoy, his knowledge of being a Malfoy, and his bloody pride of being a Malfoy had to let go. He had to say everything he felt. It was time to give up his foolish games that he played. He was a changed person. No longer was he the evil, deceitful, jealous, Draco Malfoy Hermione remembered.  
  
"I have learned nothing from you. I was ignorant and I didn't know a thing about the world. I didn't know I was fed lies over lies from you. When I couldn't understand things, you shook me off and said I would when I was older. But I still don't understand, and I don't think I ever will. Hell, I don't want to. What I do understand, however, is that if Hermione hadn't come into my life, I would be living in a hollow, dark bloody world serving Voldemort. With Hermione, I've learned everything and I feel much stronger than I had in many years. My mind has been full of twisted words but she had made me see truth."  
  
Draco stopped to take a deep breath before continuing again. "My mother made a mistake marrying you. The biggest mistake she ever made but realized it only too late. But soon, mother will be able to rest in peace, because I will not repeat that mistake," Draco walked to Hermione, helped her up and held her hand. "It's because I know that Hermione is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
At that point, Hermione was already in tears but Draco kept going on. *Never, never, would have ever thought this would happen. I love Draco Malfoy. I really do love him. * She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"If it wasn't for Hermione I would have never gained anything. Not one thing. Father, you've failed. I am not and can never be like you. You can serve the Dark Lord all you want but in the end, Lucius, you will lose. I am no longer a beast and I am not a monster. The only real monster here is you!" Draco spat at the Death Eater.  
  
Lucius' head was in flames. He was beyond furious; his eyes flashed with the bitter most anger. Hermione was terrified to just look at him. He had his wand in his hand and his voice shook dangerously low.  
  
"So be it, Draco!" He pointed his wand at Draco and his body shook as he went flying off the balcony.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Lucius laughed. "He was never this disappointing. Anyway, that's the end of it, my dear!"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Lucius and Hermione turned around. Draco was hanging on the ledge of the balcony with one hand.  
  
"Mal-" Hermione started.  
  
"Stay where you are, Mudblood!" Lucius spat, then he turned to Draco. "Well, it's not a total loss, is it my son?"  
  
Draco glared angrily at him.  
  
Lucius seemed to have an evil smile plastered permanently on his face. He brought his wand out again. "At least you can watch her die!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. *Hermione . . .NO! *  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay it's not exactly the best chapter but that's chapter 19 of Beauty and the Beast. I know most of you thought it was the last chapter, but let's keep it an even number. Don't flame me because you thought it was fluffy, I did warn you. Besides, the next chapter could be worse. Oh and about the ooc of this chapter . . .oh come on, when you pour out everything and lose control you don't really act like yourself. Um . . . also does anyone know if the Avada Kedavra curse kills a person instantly? I've got to know. PLZ. REVIEW!!! It's one of the things that make me glad to be a ff.net author. THANK YOU! 


	20. Tale as Old as Time, Song as Old as Rhym...

Title: Beauty and the Beast  
  
Author: Mjade  
  
Summary: Draco/Mione fic. One year after graduation. Ron and Harry go exploring and when they don't come back Hermione begins to worry. I know the title is corny but I named it that because the plot line is based on that.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Walt Disney own Beauty and the Beast, the animation.  
  
Rating: PG/Romance Author's Note: Incredibly sorry for the long wait. I had exams but they weren't so hard as I expected. English though was something. I had to sit down and write an essay about this lame question, for two hours. Plus, I went through different scenarios on how to end this fic. Please I'm not in the mood to receive flames for this chapter! Here's to my reviewers : pocketgopher, Multiple Lilys, Vanillastar, valkyrie1689, Mouse, Star Jade, Yuliya, Icy Stormz, The Charmed One, Tara, malfoyslova15, X lil *hopeless* dreamer X, Elfin Warrior Maiden, Queenie, and draconas. You guys are the best!  
  
READ THIS: There is no introduction in the beginning of this chapter. This time it's in the end. Thank you to the people who gave me information on the 'Avada Kedavra' curse. I know now that it kills instantly but in this fic something else happens, the person doesn't die instantly. Don't hate me. I had to think of different scenarios, but I came up with this one. The spell 'Tiempris Kedavra' belongs to me, you'll see what it does later.  
  
Draco had to think of something fast. But there was no time to think. "TIEMPRIS KEDAVRA!" He shouted as he pointed the wand at himself and felt the spell coarse through his veins. He turned to Hermione and Lucius. His eyes slanted and flashed silver. He knew what he had to do next.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was helpless. There was absolutely no time to dodge the green blast, no time to reach for her wand, and no time to call for help. Suddenly, everything Hermione saw seem to happen in slow motion. There she was standing frozen, in a state where hope was slipping through her fingers, and where the green light was flashing before her enough to blind a Basilisk's eyes. She knew she would die; it was one curse that could not be stopped by anyone. If she had only known her life would end today, she would have told Draco everything, she would pour out everything in her heart . . . wait, no, that wasn't true. Regardless of what would happen, she would have told him anyway. A tear escaped her eye when she realized that that chance would be gone forever. The green light was raging closer. She closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
Hermione felt herself hit the ground hard. If this was death, it still hurts. Her legs were aching and her left arm felt bruised. But she wouldn't know for sure until she opened her eyes-wait, OPEN MY EYES!?  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open as she saw Lucius hanging on to the edge of the balcony's railing. "THIS IS NOT THE END!!! VOLDEMORT WILL STILL GET YOU ALL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then lost his balance as the jet of red light hit him and he fell off the balcony as the black endless hole below devoured him.  
  
Hermione forced her self up, despite the pain in her legs, and looked to where Lucius had just fallen. He was gone. One of Voldemort's most powerful Death Eaters is dead, Draco's father is dead-Draco! Hermione turned her head, afraid of what she might see.  
  
Lying on the ground was Draco's lifeless body.  
  
***  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at the balcony. He knew it all too well. Though it was a vague memory, he did remember a flash of green light and a cold cruel laugh the night his parents died. And during the Triwizard tournament in his fourth year, he had met Voldemort and he had tried to kill him with that same curse.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, hopelessness and fear unmistakably in his voice. "Harry, you don't think it hit-it just can't be Hermione, can it?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know, " Harry answered.  
  
He did see the flash of green light, the flare of red going the opposite direction, and Lucius falling. The question was: where did the jet of emerald fire hit?  
  
***  
  
The curse had hit him. Hermione was at his side shaking his shoulders, as if he would wake up. "Malfoy, come on! Oh god, Malfoy don't do this to me!"  
  
"I'm not dead, Hermione. Not yet," Draco said, barely breathing.  
  
Hermione shocked, looked at him and saw him open his eyes. "Malfoy? But how? The curse-it hit you-that's impossible!"  
  
"Ever heard-heard of 'tiempris kedavra'?" Draco said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, only Death Eaters know of this spell. It's Lucius' fault for teaching me, I guess," Draco gave Hermione a faint smile. "But, it doesn't stop the curse. Nothing can. This spell only slows it down. It is painful I admit, but-but at least I got to see your face one last time."  
  
Hermione looked so beautiful, to him. Her long curly hair, her brown eyes, her face, her scent. And her, just who she was. It was pure beauty. He loved her and it was all that really mattered. He had learned to really love a person, really love Hermione, and to him, he had never known a more beautiful person in his life.  
  
"Malfoy, I came back because I-well, I couldn't let them-" Hermione tried to say. * What am I doing? This is pathetic. I can't be becoming shy now. *  
  
"You don't have to explain. I knew my devilish charm would get to you someday," Malfoy said smirking, but it was easy to see he was in pain. The curse was spreading throughout his body. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek.  
  
"You're such a prat," Hermione said and put her hand over his and forced a smile. *How can he be like this? Still able to act arrogant and be a prick even when he's dy-even when he's in this situation? *  
  
She didn't believe it. Actually, she didn't want to believe it. Here he was, someone she was waiting for her whole life-and he was already slipping away from her. How could she have not seen who Draco really was before? Wasn't she the perfect judge of people? And yet who was she to judge him? Draco cared for her and her for him, but it was too late.  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault. If only I've gotten here sooner," Hermione said, a tear escaped her eye as she looked down at Draco.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered to her, wiping her tear away. "Maybe it is better this way. At least now I can die, knowing you are safe."  
  
"No, you'll be all right. We're together now. Everything is going to be fine!" Hermione cried, despite her knowing the truth. That's when she noticed his arm was bleeding. She rolled up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"It was forced onto my arm. I'm not . . .not a Death Eater," Draco said, taking a deep breath. "I care for you too much to become that." Draco closed his eyes. It was too painful for him to keep open, but he ached to look at Hermione again.  
  
"Malfoy, please not yet! Don't do this to me, open your damn eyes!" Hermione pleaded, as more tears flowed from her eyes, which were created by the pain in her heart. Draco was turning paler and paler and he put his hand from her cheek down.  
  
"I'm losing my eyesight, Hermione. It would only be a matter of time before I lose the rest."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Why did this have to happen to her? She never asked for anything too extreme in her life, but why was she being punished?  
  
"Malfoy its all your bloody fault!" Hermione shouted at him, more tears streaming down her face. She was so angry with him and she didn't know why. "I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hate you! In Hogwarts, you made rude remarks at me, insulted my family's background and called me Mudblood, made fun of my best friends! And now, that were all grown up, you never ceased to stop. You're still that same boy. A loyalist to the dark arts! A MALFOY!" She spat.  
  
"And my freedom! Who gave you the right to take my freedom away from me? And believe me, I did not enjoy staying under the same roof with my archenemy! I have never met anyone so cruel, so overly self-absorbed, so thoughtless-"  
  
"I get the point, Hermione, but I've changed. You should know that out of all the people." At that point, Draco lost his hearing and soon became deaf then mute. Hermione cried harder knowing that Draco could not see her, could not hear her, and could not talk to her. But he could still feel her.  
  
Hermione moved closer to him and put her head on his chest, but now crying softly. "You are my loathed enemy. But-but. . ."  
  
She looked at his face then closed her eyes. "I love you, Draco."  
  
His heart stopped. And his hand fell out of Hermione's grasp.  
  
***  
  
Harry reached the balcony doors and stopped. Ron got to his side and saw that Hermione was crying, but just as he was about to run to her, Harry stretched his arm out to block him from going any further.  
  
"Harry, we have to go to her," Ron said.  
  
"I think she'd rather be alone now," Harry said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"She just lost somebody she cares about," Harry said.  
  
"Him?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You know what Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I'd be glad that Malfoy's gone . . .but I'm not."  
  
***  
  
Several minutes of crying passed. It was only a matter of time before dawn would commence. The coldness of the wind would pass and the rays from the sun would warm the countryside, despite the softly falling snow that carpeted the ground. Then France, in all its beauty, would wake up. Would. Only would.  
  
Sometimes you can predict what would happen next. That's because it's all in routine-because that's how the world works. It's no different from what people have seen, since the time they came to live on Earth.  
  
But somehow, someway, there was something different that happened. Something you didn't see everyday, even in the wizarding world. It was nothing big or dramatic, but it felt exciting in a mysterious way.  
  
It was a beam of light. No, not from the sun, dawn had not started quite yet. The beam shot through the sky then fell fast, like a shooting star. For a while, nothing happened. But then a second beam of light appeared in the sky, and then came another, then another. Finally, France's sky was drizzling with falling stars. Harry and Ron, who had gone down to the castle's front doors, gazed up from where they stood, Colin and Chip looked up from the castle's snow-covered garden.  
  
Hermione, however, did not see the beams of light or the falling stars.  
  
But she did hear a distant drumming . . . in pace with how a heart beats.  
  
With her head on Draco's chest and her eyes shut, Hermione started to sink fast into her thoughts.  
  
* It seemed like ages since Malfoy died, as if somehow I knew it would happen. Then again, why was I so surprised? For some reason, it feels like I've spent nights and nights crying myself to sleep and I feel like I've dreamt about Draco being here with me, very much alive. I feel like that's what I've been dreaming for the past weeks even though Draco just slipped away minutes ago. I've always had the reputation of being mentally and emotionally strong but sometimes people forget the difference between a public self and a private one-and they just cry. (a/n: Before I go on, I'm just wondering if I should shout yuck or yay for writing something depressing. If it's too dramatic for your taste, don't worry. It's almost over.)  
  
Sometimes, when wishing hard enough, I can hear Draco whispering those three words and then say something else that makes me want to wipe that smirk of his face, because without an annoying remark it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy .*  
  
When she was dropped back to reality she could still here that drumming. She tightened her arms around Draco.  
  
"Like I said before," She heard a familiar voice say. Hermione didn't want to get her hopes up. No she didn't want them to be up so they just could be shut down again. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow Granger, I know I'm irresistible, you needn't have to show it."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione turned to look at him. She would have fainted if she weren't already on the ground.  
  
"DRACO!!!" Even though Draco was happy that Hermione had said his first name, she hugged him so tightly that Draco found it hard to breathe. "Hermione, * cough * your cutting out my air supply. I can see that I'm hot and gorgeous but do you have to drool all over me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Oh, shut up. And wipe that smirk of your face!"  
  
Draco grinned at her. Hermione smiled back at him but then frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"How did you survive?" Hermione asked. "I mean something must have happened. But that 'avada kedavra' curse, there's no way a person can live through that. I was even surprised you were able to delay it. But how?"  
  
Draco's mouth formed back into a smirk. "Not everything's found in books, Hermione. Besides I should be asking you the same question. What did you say before I died?"  
  
"What-what are you talking about?" Hermione said, her cheeks turning light pink. "I-I said nothing. I-I was just sad."  
  
"Sure you were," Draco said. He touched Hermione's face then leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips. When he broke it after two seconds he didn't expect what would happen next.  
  
Hermione slapped him across the face. "How could you? What's the MATTER WITH YOU?"  
  
Draco was so confused. "What?" He said and rubbed the part where Hermione's hand collided with his cheek.  
  
"What's bloody wrong with YOU? How could you DO THAT?" She shouted at him. "And WHY'D YOU STOP?"  
  
Draco got it and grinned. *God, I love her! * Hermione smiled back at him. This time it was going to be their first real kiss. (a/n: Yes, I know. Cliché.)  
  
Draco's arms went around Hermione's waist, Hermione's arms went around Draco's neck. As they leaned closer to each other, they stopped a few inches from each other's faces.  
  
"I love you too," Draco said. Hermione smiled and her eyes fluttered close and they were enveloped into a passionate kiss. And suddenly it was as if the world revolved around them. Hermione realized that what she dreamed off was right here and after all this time it finally came true. It seemed this was an eternal kiss, pure and unconditional love, for that was the way she had learned to love him and how she had fallen in love with him. Draco only pulled her closer, and she knew that whatever pain he had given her before was mended and whatever he had done to open her heart to him-she would treasure it.  
  
Draco felt so indescribably good having Hermione Granger in his arms. In a lifetime, he never believed he'd have the chance to hold her like this and kiss her. He once again took in the sweet scent of her and Draco didn't dare let go of her, he wanted to hold her forever.  
  
They pulled away and when Draco opened his eyes he found Hermione's still close. "Hermione?"  
  
"Are you really Draco Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"It's just so strange, I never thought I'd say I love you."  
  
Draco's smirk came back. "So you really did say that. You broke the spell!"  
  
"What spell?" Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a quizzical glance.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it later. But you know what, Granger?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love me too," Draco said.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy, all right," Hermione smiled. Just then, two wizards, one witch, and a younger wizard by her side were at the balcony doors.  
  
"Master! You're alive! Look at us, Hermione has broken the spell," A man, rather tall and look somewhat familiar to Hermione, said.  
  
"Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts!" Draco said. Then Hermione realized that these were those house-elves.  
  
"It can't be! You're all wizards and witches?" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, dear. We're all Beauxbatons graduates. Chip here is supposed to start there next year," Mrs. Potts explained.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, then she saw Harry, Ron, and Colin come up.  
  
"'Mione! Are you okay?" Ron said, as he rushed towards her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine Ron," Hermione hugged him back.  
  
"We were so scared when we saw the flash of green light. We'd thought we'd lose you," Harry said.  
  
"Draco saved me," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm telling you, he brainwashed her," Ron pretended to whisper to Harry. "She's calling him *cough* Draco instead of ferret boy."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said playfully punching Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"So Malfoy, care to tell us how you survived?" Harry asked him.  
  
Smirking, Draco nodded towards Hermione. Harry saw her face turn as red as Ron's hair, he sighed and said, "The answer can wait."  
  
"Look Potter, do you mine dragging *that* to the Asylum d'loons, it's really messing up the scenery," Draco said, pointing to the petrified body of Gaston. "If he wakes up, he might start talking about some bloody sorcerer in the woods of France."  
  
"Master, if you don't mind we'll be off to the kitchen preparing the feast," Mrs. Potts said, as she walked away with Chip.  
  
Lumiere grinned. "It's great to be useful again!" And he walked away as Cogsworth followed behind him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco watched them go.  
  
"Oh, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's Christmas day!"  
  
***  
  
"Harry, you sure about that?" Hermione asked him as they danced.  
  
"It's fine, Hermione. When you're ready you can come back to Britain," Harry answered her as he spun her around.  
  
"But my job, my work-"  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. I'll explain it all to the ministry. You'll still be an auror when you come back and Malfoy will be cleared," Harry assured her.  
  
"Harry, you're the best!" Hermione smiled and hugged him.  
  
"May I cut in, golden boy?" Draco said as he took Hermione in his arms and they danced in the 'oh-so-familiar' ballroom.  
  
"So are you staying?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I have time to convince you to come back to Britain with me," Hermione said.  
  
"I'd like to be with you, but Azkaban isn't exactly beside your house," Draco said.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Harry will explain everything. You'll be cleared, you're *ahem* innocent after all."  
  
"What's with the emphasis, Granger?" Draco glared at her.  
  
"Oh, do you have to be so suspicious, Malfoy?" Hermione said, teasing him.  
  
***  
  
"Its just like Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'," Colin said as he watched Draco and Hermione dance.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Muggle thing," Harry said then turned to the photographer. "I'm not so sure about that. If you ask me, Colin, I'd say its more like Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew, Draco being the shrew of course."  
  
"Are you still talking about this 'Muggle thing' or did you ask me if I wanted a milkshake?" Ron said.  
  
"Do you have to talk with your stomach, right now, mate?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"It's just-I don't feel good leaving Hermione here, Harry."  
  
"She's happy with Malfoy, might as well accept it," Harry said.  
  
"I accept it but why does she get to have all the good food?" Ron said helping himself to another piece of apple pie.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" A young boy with blonde hair and aged 10 ran over to him.  
  
"Hi Chip, what's this?" Harry said looking at the object Chip put it in his hand.  
  
"It was owned by Master Malfoy who then gave it to Hermione and she wants you to have it," Chip explained in one breath.  
  
"The magic mirror, huh?" Harry said studying it. Harry laughed when he saw a piece of paper taped on the back.  
  
It stated: Use only during APPROPRIATE hours. Love Hermione.  
  
Harry knew she was only joking. But still, no wonder she gave the mirror to him instead of Ron. Ron wouldn't recognize a joke from Hermione if it bit him in the nose. Ron went off to dance with a young lady who used to be the feather duster house-elf. Colin was all around the ballroom clicking away with his camera. Harry smiled at the irony of their vacation in France, watching his best friend and his former rival dance the day away.  
  
***  
  
They watched the sunset. Hermione and Draco sat on the ballroom's balcony. Hermione's head lay on Draco's left shoulder and his arm was around her. She felt so safe and secure with him, a feeling she had never felt with him in the past. She had earned his trust and he had earned hers. It was still sort of strange that she decided to stay with a person she had loathed since 'day one' but, right now, it felt good.  
  
"I'm going to miss them, again," Hermione said out of the blue.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron," Hermione replied.  
  
"You're thinking about them on a moment like this?"  
  
"Well they just left for the Burrow," Hermione said. "With the magic mirror."  
  
"You gave Weasley the magic mirror!?" Draco said, horrified.  
  
"No, I gave it to Harry."  
  
"And that makes it better!?" Draco said, now letting go of Hermione. She burst out laughing and Draco frowned. "What's so funny? They could be checking out what we're doing anytime, at any moment."  
  
Hermione's laughter finally ceased. "You're so cute when you're worried."  
  
"You mean drop-dead-gorgeous," Draco smirked.  
  
"No, cute," Hermione insisted and lay her head on Draco's shoulder again. "So I hear you liked me in third year after I slapped you."  
  
"Maybe," Draco said still smirking.  
  
"I guess I should slap you more often," Hermione smiled.  
  
"That would be unnecessary, besides it was sixth year when I-when I fell in love with you," Draco whispered.  
  
"So it really was the slaps. I remember one time, in sixth year. It was during the Yule Ball. You, Crabbe, and Goyle, smuggled some alcoholic drinks inside school," Hermione recalled, trying her best to suppress a smirk.  
  
"So I got drunk. Big deal-wait I didn't say anything to you did I," Draco said.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, you walked up to me and Ron said I had a nice butt and asked me to dance. Then that's when I slapped you, again," Hermione said breaking once again into fits of laughter.  
  
"Fine, Hermione Granger, laugh all you want," Draco said a mischievous smile creeping along his mouth. Hermione kept laughing until snow covered her face. Draco had conjured a snowball and threw it at her-he was now the one laughing his head off.  
  
"I'm going to get you back, Draco Malfoy!!!" Hermione said, getting her wand out, she conjured her own snowball and let it fall on top of Draco's head. Needless to say, there was going to be another snowball battle between the two.  
  
After Harry Potter had Draco Malfoy's name cleared from the Death Eater list, Hermione Granger and Draco returned back to Britain. Draco decided to become an auror, since he knew a lot about Death Eaters and how to disarm them. Ron Weasley decided to work in the Ministry and Colin Creevey became a full time journalist. Anyone wondering what happened to Gaston? He's either in the Asylum in his own little world or is auditioning for Girl, Interrupted 2. However, that's not the point-what we should learn from Hermione and Draco is that love conquers all, whether you are a Gryffindor, top of your class, valedictorian of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or a sly, gorgeous, extraordinarily hot Slytherin.  
  
~Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme. . .Beauty and the Beast~  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
A/N: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY!!! Oh well, sorry for the long wait but now my exams are done my scenario was chosen and I'm trying to stay awake. Well I'll be gone for X'mas vacay and don't worry I'll be back before you know it. I have another idea for another Draco/Mione fic with my own plot and I might write it-might. Or I might just take a break for a while from ff.net. I don't know. Anyway I wish all of my readers HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
  
Comments on the actors of Harry Potters and the Chamber of Secrets:  
  
Daniel Radcliffe-Well at least he acted better than before. I like the matured Harry much better than the annoying one.  
  
Rupert Grint-A little overacting but he still is adorable as Ron!  
  
Emma Watson-For some reason, I felt she didn't act very much. I like her hair in the second movie, it is much better than before.  
  
Tom Felton-Surprisingly, he didn't look so much like a kid anymore. I love the time when Harry and Ron changed into Crabbe and Goyle and Draco sat down on the couch. BTW, nice eyebrows.  
  
Sean Biggerstaff-I practically strangled my cousin when he came on the scene. OH MY GOD!!! He is soooooooo HOT!!! 


End file.
